Lovers in Disguise
by amazinganj
Summary: Ron and Hermione will finally fall in love together after all the things that they have gone through with each other. But what if Draco gets in the way and tries to steal Hermione from Ron?
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Please enjoy. Review after reading. Comments are very well accepted. I'll try to add a new chapter next week. I really like Ron and Hermione.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**

* * *

Hermione's POV**

_I was walking along the hallway. Professor Snape asked me to bring this stack of books to Professor Flitwick's office. I was carrying approximately 15 thick books all piled up above my arms, my hands connected together under the weight of the books. I can't really see where I'm going, to be honest. So I have to tip toe and look over the whole pile of books to check if I already reached the stairs. I was alone in the dark hallway of Hogwarts. My footsteps echo the whole corridor. Deafening silence filled the whole vicinity. Then I heard a sound of footsteps at the other end of the hallway. I felt that whoever he or she is or whatever it is, it scared me a little. It's spooky to think that for minutes you were alone, walking on a long, dark hallway then someone will suddenly appear at the end of it. I tried to side step to avoid bumping each other. But I felt that he or she or it side stepped too, as if really wanting to bump me. I heard the footsteps nearing me. I tried to stop but I couldn't so I decided to go on. I don't care if we both fall down but the idea still scares me. One minute I heard it already in front of me. Then the next minute, BOOM! I closed my eyes because I think it will lessen the pain that the falling down part would bring. I felt rolling on the floor with a guy. It could be a teacher or a Slytherin or …anyone. When the rolling stopped, I slowly opened my eyes, too scared to see who that guy is. I suddenly saw a familiar messy red hair. As I lower my eyes, I focused on his face. I was so relieved._

"_Ron!" I shouted, hugging him. I was so happy that he was there during the times when I'm scared, protecting me. I was so glad he's here, my bestfriend, or is he? _

"_Erm.. Hermione, I think you…" said Ron._

_Then I suddenly realized I was over him. I blushed. I looked around to check if anyone was there. No one was there except for opened books that scattered everywhere and falling papers in the air. I stood up and helped Ron get up. Then something went in my mind, we're completely alone. No one was watching us. I blushed again._

"_Let me help you there Hermione." said Ron. It's so nice to hear the person you admire asking you to help you pick up books that fell after accidentally bumping with him._

_I said nothing. I bent my knees and leaned on the ground, picking up papers that just landed. Ron did the same too, except that he reached for the books. Then, as I reached for a paper, Ron accidentally held my hand. I looked at him straight in the eye. We were like looking each other in the eye for a minute. I broke eye contact and stared at the floor. I smiled. I continued collecting papers and glanced at Ron at the corner of my eye. He was blushing. His ears were red too. I tried not to giggle. I got finished first and stood up, holding a lot of papers. Ron stood up and carried a lot of books._

"_Thank you." I said, breaking the silence._

"_No problem Hermione. I can always be there for you," he said, "because I'm your friend… and Harry." he added instantly._

_I blushed and stared at the floor._

"_Where are you taking all of this?" he asked curiously._

_I almost forgot that I still have to take this to Professor Flitwick._

"_Oh, yeah! I still need to give this to Professor Flitwick." I said._

"_I don't think you could do it all by yourself, I mean after what happened." said Ron._

"_What exactly did just happen? I already side stepped but you still followed me. Do you want me to end up at the Hospital Wing, Ron?" I asked, joking._

"_No! I would never do that to my… bestfriend. I just want to…" explained Ron._

"_play tricks on me?" I asked as I laughed._

"_No! I just want to get your attention." said Ron, shyly._

_I hadn't got the time to ask what he meant._

"_We better take this to Professor Flitwick now or else." said Ron._

"_Or else what?" I asked._

"_You'll never want to know what Professor Snape might do to us." he said with a smile._

_To us? What does he mean 'to us?'_

"_Hey! I'm involved here now!" he answered. It seems that he can read my mind._

"Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall said.

I can't believe it. I slept at class.

"Sorry! Sorry! Professor, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I thought you were a good student, Ms. Granger. But now I knew you were just one of them. As punishment, you need to make me 3-rolls-of-parchment essay about what we tackled today. And, the headmaster will know about this." said Professor McGonagall.

I felt so ashamed so I bowed down my head. I closed my eyes trying not to shed a tear. Now I knew how it felt to be embarrassed at a whole lot of people around you. It's unusual to see the attentive and studious girl, Hermione Granger, sleeping in class.

* * *

The bell rang and the students stood up in unison except for Hermione. Ron came, rushing towards her. Hermione tried to let go a tear. Then, she cried and cried until Ron reached her.

"Hermione, don't cry" said Ron, patting her at the back to comfort her.

"I'll teach you and I promise I'll help you." he said sincerely.

"Really?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah. Really." He said as he hugged her.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 2: A Night to Remember**

**Please review and enjoy!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Ron's POV**

The moment I hugged her, I saw that everywhere else is dark except for the place where Hermione sits, like there is a spotlight on us. I was so happy. I waited for this moment all my life. Just a simple hug can make my day already. I can feel my face and ears turn red. I hadn't noticed that a smile already appeared on my face. I felt a bit nervous, though, because I'm not really good at comforting people. Then, I heard footsteps running towards us. I heard it stop and I can hear that person calling Hermione. I thought this moment was going to last, but hey, there's always a next time, right?

"Hermione! You just _slept_ in class!" said the person. I realized it was a man.

We let go of each other, but I had the feeling that Hermione wants to hug me more. She doesn't want the moment to stop. But it's pretty embarrassing to the man in front of us, so we continued to let go of one another.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione said.

"Is it true, Hermione that you _slept _at class? I've been practicing Quidditch, you know." asked Harry curiously.

"Not helping, Harry." I whispered to Harry's ear.

"Is it true Hermione?" asked Harry annoyingly.

I could see the marks of the tears on Hermione's face.

"Not helping, Harry." I said as I coughed.

"It's okay, Ron. It's true, Harry, I slept at class." Hermione said as she bowed down her head facing at her desk.

"Sorry about that Hermione. You know, I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. I have Quidditch practice. Sorry!" Harry apologized.

"I understand, Harry." Hermione said silently.

"Harry, I can help Hermione do her essay later." I said.

"Okay. Good luck, Ron! Hermione, you can do it. The Hermione Granger I know doesn't give up." Harry said, cheering Hermione up.

Hermione just nodded as Harry exited the room. I held Hermione's arm and gently pulled her as a way to remind her that we need to go. She slowly lifted her head up and looked straight at me with watery eyes.

"We need to go out now." I said, "We're alone in this room." The moment I said those words, my face turned from pale to red. She laughed and it's nice to hear her laugh again.

* * *

I waited for Hermione at the Gryffindor common room. She has to attend her Arithmancy class. I looked at the time. It's 6 pm. I stood up from the couch and walked around the room to kill boredom. I felt like I've been there for ages, greeting every Gryffindor that went inside the room. None of them was Hermione. It's only 6:30 pm. Then, I decided to go to the Great Hall and eat some dinner. I went out of the common room and walked directly to the Great Hall. I sat at our usual seats and ate. None of my friends were there with me. I ate there alone, though I can hear some Slyhterins making a plan to play a prank on Hermione. I wanted to stop them but I was so worried that they might bully me and I don't have anyone on my side.

I was full already. I stood and walked away from the food, from the Slytherins, from the Great Hall. I halted. I went back and got some cookies and hot chocolate because I thought it was going to be a long, rough night. I went back to the common room and saved a table for us to use. I sat at the floor and tried to practice how to teach Hermione. I have to admit, it's really unusual to teach Hermione. I mean she's a know-it-all. I think she could catch up easily.

_So how will I start this,_ I said in my mind. _I could hand her the notes that I took. I could also show her the chapter in the book where we are now. Or I could just tell her what to write._

I stood up and walked around. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:30 already. _Hermione should be here any minute now, _I said in my mind again. _I better need to fix things up._I readied 3 pieces of parchment, quill and ink, and a reference book on Transfiguration. I stared at the door every time it opened and closed. I want to look for Hermione. I got the feeling that those Slytherins played pranks on her already. I stood up hastily and opened the door. Then, I suddenly saw Hermione in front of me.

"Oh! Hermione, I thought you were..." I said.

"I'm fine, Ron." she said. She smiled at me, looking at me in the eyes. I felt my ears turn red. She could read my mind.

"Okay. Err, let's get started?" I said.

"Sure!" she said.

I'm really happy for her. I gave her a wink and led the way to our table. I felt like we're going on a date at a restaurant and spend the night with each other, except that we're going to study not talk about ourselves. At least, we'll spend time with each other. I think that this night will be a night to remember.

She first sat on the chair and I followed her.

"So, what part of the class did you fell asleep? Beginning, middle, or end?" I asked in order to know what she knows about what we tackled today.

"Well, honestly, I can't remember. I think I slept at the very beginning of class." She said shyly, her eyes focused on the floor.

"You slept at the very beginning of class without Professor McGonagall noticing you?" I asked, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Well, yeah!" she said, her eyes still on the floor.

_Where do I begin?_ I asked myself.

First, I handed her the reference book and showed her the page of the lesson. I was hoping to hear her say that she had read it before but the look on her face told me that the lesson seems new to her. I can't believe it. This might be a tough night.

"Done." she said and winked at me.

"Did you understand it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you could explain it more to me?" she said now looking at me in the eyes.

"Okay!" I said.

I explained it to her though it's hard. I can't explain it properly because I felt different. I've been talking to her and arguing with her for years but this time felt different. I feel all tingly inside. It's like I can't speak clearly. I tried to look at her but I couldn't I was too shy. Suddenly, my eyes met hers and I saw her smile. Then I heard her laughing. I was so ashamed. I felt so embarrassed not because I can be heard by a lot of people but because I was in front of Hermione. She felt like a person that's different from the others. She felt so... so special to me. And it's so embarrassing to commit mistakes in front of your special someone because whenever you're with him or her, you want to be perfect and show him/her that there is someone like you that existed.

"Sorry Ron." she said, reading my mind again.

"It's okay!" I said and smiled, assuring her.

I continued explaining and it seems that I got used to it. She listened carefully to every word that I say.

"You can write now. Just tell me if you didn't understand something." I said.

She nodded like I was her teacher. She opened the bottle of ink, took the quill, spread her hand to the parchment, flattening it, and began to write paragraphs.

I watched her from top to bottom. I looked at her face. I stared at her beautiful, sparkling eyes. _Every time I look at those beautiful eyes of hers, they twinkle, _I wondered. I looked at her lips, imagining it forming a pretty smile that matched her sparkling eyes. She's beautiful. She looked at me. I think she knows that I'm staring at her. She began to giggle. I hadn't noticed that my mouth was hanging wide open. She then, concentrated on her essay as silence filled the common room. I realized it was almost midnight and we were alone in the common room. Everybody else was asleep, upstairs at the dormitory.

I looked at Hermione. Her sparkly eyes looked tired. She almost finished the second parchment. After she wrote the last word that ended the page, she dropped her quill and her head hit the table. She fell asleep.

"Hermione!" I shouted.

"Yes?" she mumbled.

"Can you still do the last page?" I asked her.

"I don't think so." she said dreamily.

Suddenly, she did something unexpected. She held my hand as she lied on the floor. I sat and she used my lap as her pillow, still holding my hand. Then she began to say something.

"You know Ron, when I was asleep at class, I was dreaming about you and me." she said.

I smiled. I was inspired to write the 3rd parchment for her since a part of her being asleep at class was also my fault. I reached for the table and looked for the third parchment. I wrote down on the floor still holding Hermione's hand. Something went to my mind. I need to copy her penmanship. I can't believe I'm actually forging. I'm breaking a school rule for my special someone. But hey, love can make you do crazy things, right?

I tried to eat some cookies to keep me awake throughout the night. I looked at her. _Someday, I'll tell you, Hermione_. As I finished the essay, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, holding Hermione's hand.


	3. The Day Started Beautifully

**Please review after reading!! ;) Thanks so much!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

After spending time with Ginny in his dreams, Harry suddenly felt awoke though his eyes were still closed. He tried to fall in a deep sleep and continue his dream since he was a bit annoyed it ended so suddenly. It's been like ages but he still couldn't get back to sleep so he gave up. Despite of the idea that he was breaking school rules, he decided to wander around the castle to get an early morning walk and think of Ginny, the irreplaceable lady of his dreams. He sluggishly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but blurs. He tried to bat his eyelids continuously as if to clear his vision.

He then gazed at the surroundings.

Bluish early morning light filled the boy's dormitory. This seemed usual to him since he was an early bird. The loud snoring of Neville made him smell something fishy. It's a bit odd not hearing Ron's snore clash with Neville's. Harry dared not to look at the bed beside him because he doesn't want to see how Ron would look, drooling for the second time. He avoided looking at Ron's bed as if disgusted. He stood up and reached for the door. He stepped out of the room quietly on his pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

He was already on the stairs, on his way to the common room. He made an effort to keep quiet as he walked down the stairs, not wanting to disturb anyone on their sleep. He then landed on the common room, safe and sound.

When he was halfway across the room to reach the door, he saw something went out of the blue that almost made him leap. He can't believe what he was seeing. _That explains it all. That's why I hadn't heard him snoring, _Harry thought.

He just found Ron and Hermione sleeping deeply. Ron's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist. On the other hand, Hermione's hands were held tightly with Ron's. The two looks sweet together. _It's like they're two lovers on a novel, _Harry thought. _ I knew they have special feelings for each other right from the start_.

He looked at the clock curiously. It was already 6:30 am. He didn't want to break the moment but he needs to wake them up or anyone else could see them and spread the news to the whole school.

Harry walked straight towards Ron, knelt slowly to be able to reach him, and shook him.

Ron's eyes shot wide open as he began to stand up hastily and began babbling things which made no sense at all. As he did this, Harry almost jumped to his feet.

"Who stole my teddy? How? I still need to clean my shoes. Where's the gun?" Ron said instantly.

Ron was standing in front of Harry. At the words which Ron just gabbled, Harry let out an enormous laugh. Ron was startled, turning around and facing Harry.

"Harry! What's the matter? What happened?" asked Ron.

"You just suddenly went _who stole my teddy? How? I still need to clean my shoes. Where's the gun?"_ said Harry as he mimicked Ron's voice and struggled to catch for his breath after laughing out so loud. Harry's laugh echoed the whole room as it reached the rooms upstairs. He could make the whole Gryffindor awake.

"Shhh!" Harry shushed, pressing his finger into his lips.

Suddenly, the two boys heard people on the floor above turning and tossing on their beds as Harry's laugh echoed through Gryffindor Tower. No one, not even a spider made steps towards the common room to check what the noise is all about. It seems like everyone was too busy on their sleep.

"Okay, Harry! What really happened? Why am I here? Why are you here?" Ron asked. He glanced at the floor twice and saw Hermione asleep. "Why is she here? Why are we here?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me. You should know." Harry said honestly.

"What? Don't ask _you_? _You_ were the one laughing so hard. _You _were the one who almost woke everybody up!" Ron said viciously.

"Hey! Chill, Ron. Wait!" Harry said coolly. "Why didn't _you _tell me that you liked Hermione?" At the word Hermione, Hermione flinched and turned around again, moaning a bit. Ron's face turned tomato red and tried to shush Harry as he pressed his fingers into Harry's lips.

"Tell me what happened last night." Harry ordered.

"Well, I could only remember her finishing the second page." Ron told. "Then she felt asleep." Ron skipped the holding hand part and continued. "I made the third page for her and I forged her handwriting. I fell asleep as soon as I finished it. Then, I felt someone shaking me and I saw you laughing so hard."

"Hmmmm." Harry said as he put his hand under his chin. "I woke up in the room not hearing your weird snoring noises this morning. I went quietly down here to have a little early morning walk and that's when I saw you and Hermione sleeping together alone here in the common room. Your arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist. Hermione, on the other hand, was actually holding your hands. I've never seen you two on that position before." Harry added the last sentence with a laugh.

Harry looked directly into Ron's face. He can see the humiliated expression drew into it. He felt sorry for him, though.

"Well, we better wake her up before someone sees her lying on the floor and might think that she's unconscious and people will think that we…" Ron stopped. "You don't want to know, do you?"

Harry nodded silently. Ron knelt down and shook Hermione gently. Hermione shook her head as if wanting to sleep more. Ron shook Hermione with much effort now. After a few seconds, Hermione's eyes shot open and woke up with a start. She sat up hastily and asked Ron what happened to her essay last night.

"Well, the truth is, I finished it for you. I forged your handwriting just for you to be able to pass it. I promised, right? I promised that I would help you." Ron said as he slowly lower his head and faced at the ground.

"You actually did it, Ron?" Hermione asked with admiration to Ron. "Oh! Maybe you slept late! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ron asked. He seems to be startled on Hermione's way of speaking. He blushed a bit. "You're not mad?" Ron slowly lifted his head and looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

"How could I get mad, Ron? You helped me till the very end. You are a true friend!" Hermione said and flung her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him. She felt good.

Ron's face was again tomato red. He followed suit. He also wrapped hi arms around Hermione's waist and made her move closer to him, their chests stuck together.

Harry felt out of place and let out a small cough…

They still kept on hugging each other, not breaking the connection.

"But I'm not saying that you did something right." Hermione said with a giggle and continued to hug him.

"Err.. Hermione, Ron has something to tell you. I think I should probably go now." Harry said and went across the room. No one from the two even bid goodbye. As soon as Harry reached the door, he let out a small cough again and no one still seemed to mind him. Harry walked out of the common room silently. _Whatever_, he thought, laughing.

Hermione waited for Harry to give them some privacy and asked Ron instantly. "What is it that you want to tell me Ron?"

"Well… err… I… I…" Ron stuttered.

Hermione let out a soft giggle. "What is it Ron?"

Ron opened her mouth widely and mouthed the word "I" but he was interrupted by the sound of the footsteps of people now marching down on the marble staircase coming down towards the common room. He looked at the time. "It's 7!" He untangled with Hermione instantly and looked at the ground where they've slept. Ink bottles were toppled over, ink spilled and stained the floor, quills Hermione's parchment are scattered on the table and also on the floor. Ron put his hands onto his head and let out a sigh. He knelt down and fixed up the mess. He picked up the ink bottle and looked for the cover. The moment he found it, he covered the bottle at once. He picked up the parchments and piled them all. He placed them properly on the top of the table. He picked up the quills and put them on his pocket. He did this all in an amazing speed. Hermione was half confused and half dumbfounded. Ron stood up at the moment when the Gryffindors landed in the common room. The Gryffindors did not mind the two of them and went straight to the door. Once again, Ron and Hermione were left alone in the common room. Hermione burst out in laughter. Ron joined her.

"We better go to our classes now or else we'll be late." Hermione said as soon as she stopped laughing.

"Alright." Ron said and handed her the parchment.

Hermione blushed and stared at the floor. She stares at the floor whenever Ron makes her blush. Ron headed to the marble staircase and stopped when Hermione called him.

"Ron!" Hermione walked straight to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed and bowed his head too. Hermione climbed the stairs and closed the door of her room, leaving Ron alone at the common room. _Someday I'll tell him too_.

* * *

Meanwhile at the common room, Ron danced and danced. He sang to the top of his lungs. His voice echoed the whole Gryffindor tower. He found a pillow and hugged it as he twirl around. He held out his wand and said "Accio broom!". His broom went flying directly at him. Ron got it but he didn't ride on it, he pretended that the broom was Hermione and that he was dancing with Hermione. He was so overjoyed. He felt that he had more hope. He felt that there is an open door at the end of every dark hallway, a sun that will shine up after a heavy storm, a rainbow that will come up after the rain.

"Yeah, baby!" he exclaimed.

Then he suddenly remembered that he still had classes and Potions was the first.

Harry went back inside the room and looked at Ron and his stomach turned. Seeing Ron holding a pillow and a broom that he almost wanted to kiss while wearing his pajamas made him want to throw up. He felt sick. Ron turned around and saw Harry staring at him with a funny look on his face. Ron immediately dropped the broom and the pillow but the pout was still left on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Eww, Ron! You're pouting at me!" Harry said.

Ron realized that he really _is _pouting at Harry. He formed his lips into a big smile. Then, Harry raced with Ron to their room. They climbed up the marble staircase and slammed their door shut. They got dressed and prepared for Potions class.

* * *

Hermione heard Ron singing. She took a fast shower but she had time to sing along with Ron too. She danced while taking a bath and got dressed quickly. She was heading out for Potions class with the Slytherins. It was going to be a bad start of the day. _Good thing Ron started my day, not Potions and Professor Snape and Draco and his friends_. Hermione grinned.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the dungeons together. They arrived at Potions class just in time. Professor Snape was not at the room yet. They sat at their usual seats at Potions, at the back since Harry doesn't want Professor Snape talking to him that much and the two agreed to that. Harry sat at the middle, Ron at the left, and Hermione at the right of Harry, near the Slytherins.

The door banged open and Professor Snape walked right in. He walked straight at the front of class without even glancing at the students. His eyes were focused at the board in front. As soon as he reached the front, he turned his heel and faced the students, both Gryffindors and Slytherins.

He opened his mouth and said an important announcement with his spine-chilling voice.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!! :D**


	4. The Invitation

**Chapter 4: The Invitation  
**

**Thank you for reading this!! Enjoy!!**

**Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"The headmaster told us to tell the students that there will, once again be a Yule Ball next Friday night, not this coming Friday. You are allowed to send owls to your parents and ask them to get you some dress robes or any appropriate clothing for the ball. You are not allowed to have partners from the same house or from the lower years." as Professor Snape addressed the last sentence the whole dungeon was filled with grunting and some were even cursing under their breath.

"How is that? We're not even close with the _girls_over there." Ron turned to Harry, complained and pointed towards the Slytherins. He saw Malfoy eye him with a smirk. Ron suddenly broke eye contact.

"I _know_, Ron! I _know_!" said Harry in agreement, nodding his head.

"_Shhhh_!" Professor Snape shushed so loud it almost echoed and the whole class became silent. The dungeon was filled with eerie silence. Once again, Professor Snape began to open his mouth and continued his announcement.

"Since today is Tuesday," he said eying Neville because he was still talking with Seamus even though Seamus is not minding him, "practices of the dance will be held at the Great Hall tomorrow, on Friday, Monday next week, then on Wednesday during Potions and Transfiguration class."

Still, the students remained soundless but deep inside they were so overjoyed. They pretended that it was such a great loss and started complaining to their seatmates.

"No need to worry. I know how you feel." Professor Snape stopped and looked at the back as if he just heard Harry struggling hard not to laugh but he ignored it. "You are to practice with your partners. That means, boys," He moved his head from the Slytherins on the left, to the Gryffindors on the right, "you should be able to look for a partner now and only _until_ tomorrow morning since tomorrow is the beginning of your practice."

"How can we do that?" asked Harry in disappointment.

"I _know_, Harry! I _know_!" said Ron in agreement.

"Questions?" Professor Snape asked.

Silence filled the room.

"Very well then." he said with a smirk. He began the lesson with his cold voice. "Turn your books to page 245. How to make healing potions? As you can see in the illustration…"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the Great Hall to eat lunch. They sat at their usual seats silently. Hermione fixed her bag because it was a total mess and also she wants to get ready for her nearing next class. Ron helped himself with some tuna sandwiches, sausages, lasagna, and pumpkin juice all at once. Hermione looked at Ron twice. She can't believe what she's looking at though Ron did it almost every time.

"Ron! Mind your manners! Eat slowly. You'll never run out of food." Hermione said in shock.

Ron just ignored Hermione and kept putting food into his mouth. "So Er-ry," Ron tried to say with mouthful of food stuck on his mouth, swallowing it, "who'll you ask out?"

"Maybe," Harry said and looked around at the Great Hall to search for girls he knew and he was close to. His eyes were focused on the Ravenclaw table, at the lonely girl who looked dreamily around as if wondering why she was even there, "Luna? No! I almost forgot, _No girls that are in lower years_."

Ron held his neck as if trying to choke out all the food. Hermione noticed Ron's face getting redder and redder. "Can't… breathe!" Ron said. Hermione woke up to her senses and gave Ron her glass of water.

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione shouted for help.

Harry was distracted from gazing at Luna and was startled when he saw Ron's face tomato red. This time it wasn't Hermione that made him red, it was actually the food.

"Ron, hold still!" Harry stood up and held Ron's waist. He formed his hands into a ball in front of Ron's stomach. He suddenly realized that all eyes in the Great Hall were laid on them. He gave Ron a push, punching Ron's stomach to let the food get out. He did it for the first time and nothing happened. Hermione then stood up and got her fan from her bag and started fanning Ron. Harry could see the worry that was marked on Hermione's face. Harry tried to give Ron a push for the second time and Ron started coughing. Ron started to go less red. Harry tried to give Ron another push and Ron vomited all the food that he put in his mouth.

"Ewww.. I told you, Ron. MANNERS! You almost made us worried sick. Well, we _were_ worried sick." Hermione said, trying not to look at all the food that just came from Ron's stomach.

"Thanks guys!" Ron said in sleepy tone.

Harry began to sit at Ron's side. Hermione looked at her watch. She almost jumped in shock.

"Err… I need to go. I'm going to be late for my Arithmancy class. I'll see you at Transfiguration. Bye Ron and Harry!" Hermione said hastily. She picked up her bag and went running towards the end of the Great Hall. She hadn't noticed a man passing in front of him and they bumped each other. They both fell down with a thud. Hermione hadn't realized that her fan slipped into the man's open bag.

"Hey! Watch your way, Granger!" a familiar voice said.

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy sneering at her. She stood up with difficulty and said, "Sorry, Malfoy! You see, I'm going to be late for my class. Sorry and… see you!" Hermione tried to smile. She walked away and started to run but Malfoy's voice stopped her. She slowly turned around. _What now,_ thought Hermione.

"Hey! Granger!" Malfoy said, running towards her. Once he was already face to face with Hermione, he stopped and held his knees, struggling to catch for breath.

"How could you run so fast Granger?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione remained silent but she smiled. Malfoy straightened up and handed her fan to her.

"How did you get this?" Hermione asked curiously, her eyebrow rose.

"You must've slipped this accidentally to my bag when we.. err.. bumped each other." Malfoy slowly bowed his head in timidity.

"Well, it's okay!" Hermione said. She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "I really need to go Malfoy. Bye!"

Hermione turned her heel and began to run but Malfoy held her arm at once. Hermione turned around again, facing Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at her directly in the eyes. She blushed and started to lower her head and some of her hair blocked her face. Malfoy brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. He lifted his free hand and held Hermione's chin. He raised her head and moved it from side to side as if observing Hermione's facial features. _Her eyes are as brown as chocolates. Her hair is bushy but it only needs to undergo a few hair appointments and then it will be sleek and more golden brown. Her lips are perfect and she has the most breath-taking smile. Whenever she smiles, her eyes sparkles. She really is beautiful that's why Weasel follows her everywhere she goes. Wait! Why am I saying this? I can't be having this strange feeling for her. What if this gets to my dad? He won't like it for sure. But I hadn't noticed her appealing beauty before, _thought , he let go of her. He placed his hand under his chin and smiled.

"What again?! Can't you understand me? _I'm going to be _LATE_ for class!_" Hermione exclaimed.

"I like you, Hermione." Malfoy said. "You're gorgeous."

Hermione almost flinched when he said her first name. Absent-mindedly, Hermione smiled.

"You just called me my first name. I guess I could call you Draco from now on, Draco." Hermione said stiffly, raising her eyebrow.

"Sure. I like it. Hermione, would you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione hadn't said a word for a few minutes. _Draco __is asking me to attend the ball with him? Is he serious? I must be dreaming. I mean why would he ask me if there's so many other good-looking girls around and I'm not his type. He doesn't want any muggle-borns and know-it-alls around him. Why me? He's joking but as I look onto his eyes, I can feel that he's serious and he's on his right mind. Am I really different from other girls that he dated, especially Pansy? Whenever I look at his eyes I feel so different. Not different like abnormal, different like special. But I'm not believing him. He's been like teasing us for the previous years but had he changed now? Hey, he hadn't called me Mudblood when he bumped me. Could he possibly change for the better? Maybe I just hadn't heard right. I'll just ask him what he said, _Hermione thought.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

_"I am inviting you to go to the ball with me."_ Draco said emphasizing each word. "So, will you go with me?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for Hermione's answer.

"You know Hermione," he reminded, "a Malfoy always get what it wants."

Hermione thought deeply. _I think he's really serious. I shall say yes though he's been our enemy. I don't want to be left and matched up with Crabbe or Goyle. Honestly, I think that he's the most handsome-looking guy around other than Viktor or even Cedric. Draco's eyes are sky blue. They shine when the sun's rays meet his eyes. I like it when his blond hair is messy. I think he looks more hot there. When his hair is slicked back, he looks too formal. He's okay but Ron just couldn't get out of my mind. Well, I think it wouldn't be wrong to be partners with Malfoy. It's just one dance, that's all. All we have to do is dance. I could give it a try. He looks fine to me. But he had been calling me 'Mudblood' for years. I don't know. And I'm getting late for class. I need to make my choice NOW._

Then, Hermione did something that made Draco more tired of waiting. She forced herself to laugh loudly.

"You're choosing me?" Hermione asked again.

Draco didn't answer. He wore the isn't-it-obvious look at Hermione.

Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her watch.

"Well, look at the time. I'm gonna be late for class. See you around." Hermione made an excuse and tried to run but she stopped as Draco yelled out her name.

"Hermione, I think you're forgetting something. You're not yet answering my question." Draco shouted as the two were surrounded by people.

Harry and Ron were there with the people. "Hey look! It's Malfoy asking Granger out!" someone said. Ron glanced around looking for Hermione and then he saw them. Hermione was a few feet away from Malfoy. Malfoy looked so impatient. Hermione turned and saw the people surrounding them both as if watching them. Ron's face went red again because of jealousy. Harry noticed Ron and tried to calm him down.

"Hermione, I'll ask you for the umpteenth time in front of all this people. Would you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked impressively.

Hermione bowed her head in embarassment and said, "Alright, I'll go to the ball with you Draco."

Draco walked towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "As your partner, it is my pleasure to take you to your Arithmancy class, Hermione."

"Of course my dear Draco." Hermione played along and giggled.

The two climbed the stairs and went to Hermione's next class.

* * *

Then there were murmurs all around the place. Ron went straight to the Gryffindor tower and locked himself into his room leaving Harry. Harry followed his bestfriend and knocked on the door.

"Ron! Ron! Let me in! It's okay. Of course, Hermione has to have a partner and it can't be you. You're on the same house and that makes it clear that any Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or _Slytherin_ can be paired up with Hermione. Don't lose hope. It's just one night and all they'll have to do is dance." Harry explained.

Ron unlocked the door and opened it. He went outside and talked to Harry.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! I mean what could happen, right?" Harry said assuringly.

"But I can't understand why she has to go out with Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously.

"Maybe she wanted to go out with the first one who'll ask her." Harry guessed.

"Even though it's Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry remained silent and his mind began working. _Why would Hermione go out with Malfoy? There's a lot of other good-looking guys there but why Malfoy? He's the enemy. Well, not really. Voldemort's the real enemy. Hermione's got explaining to do later. _Then, Harry changed the subject.

"Ron, who'll you ask out?" Harry asked.

"We'll find out later." Ron said with his watery eyes.

* * *

**Please review!! Thanks!**


	5. Lend a Hand

**Chapter 5: Lend a Hand**

**Please enjoy reading this!!**

**And never forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

That day, Draco himself became a gentleman to Hermione. He fetched Hermione from every class and took her to her next class. He tried to be close to Hermione. And he wasn't calling her "Mudblood" anymore.

I never knew this day would come. I wasn't really hoping that we could be this close but here I am and here she is, walking and spending time with each other. Poor Weasel. Hermione really is gorgeous. After years and years of having a secret crush on her, I can't believe that I can almost admit to her what I feel about her. From the look in her eyes, I have a really great feeling that she likes me too. If only I had befriended her before, then there must've been more time for the both of us not Weasel and her. What if the world would turn upside down and Hermione and I are bestfriends and Potty and Weasel are our enemy? That'd be more like it. No, if I have to be close to Hermione, I also have to be close to Potty and Weasel – or I should say Potter and Weasley. I had waited for this time all my life and I'll never let go of her. I'll never hurt her. I'll take care of her. I love her, thought Draco.

Sometimes, when he looks at me deep in my eyes, I feel very important and it's like my feelings for her change. I still can't believe it; Draco Malfoy is changing and befriending a Mudblood that he used to tease before. Well, I can't blame him if he wanted to change. I am now more attracted to him because I know the real him now. And the way he treats me, he's like a gentleman. I love how he smiles and hearing his voice makes me smile. Whoah, did I just mention LOVE?! Draco is a Malfoy. And that is clear. I could never fall for a Malfoy. But he's so cute and handsome. If only we had been friends for a long time, I think he would never be our enemy. He's kind and sweet. I think Harry and Ron wouldn't mind if I spend time with him. What if Ron sees us? I wish he wouldn't mind. I really didn't expect this to happen. What would people say when they see us together? The Gryffindor know-it-all and the Slytherin prince are dating. Wait, Dating?! That would be way too impossible. I can't believe I'm here beside him now. I think I'm falling for him, Hermione thought.

"Err.. Hermione, can I call you Mione?" asked Draco with his usual heart melting smile.

"Yeah, sure!" Hermione agreed and blushed.

"What's your next class?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, it's Transfiguration." Hermione answered and suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh, Draco! Wish me luck! You see, I slept at class..."

"I know that already." Draco said and stretched his arm and laid it on Hermione's shoulder as if comforting her.

"Really? And you know about what Ron did too?" Hermione asked. She was shocked.

"No. What did Weasley did to you?" Draco asked furiously.

Hermione could see the worry in Draco's eyes. She also flinched when Draco mentioned Weasley.

"Did you just say Weasley?" asked Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah! Is there something wrong?" asked Draco.

"No. It's just unusual for you to say Weasley. Most of the time, you say Weasel." Hermione explained and she remembered that she has a crush on Ron too.

"What were you saying about Weasley?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

Hermione remembered that night. Ron and she spent the night with each other. A smile began to appear on her face out of the blue. "He helped me make my essay. He did the third page and forged my handwriting. I hope Professor McGonagall won't notice or Ron and I can get expelled from this school." Her eyes suddenly became watery.

"Oh." Draco said and lowered her head. His voice seemed to sound as if he were jealous.

The two were silent until they reached Professor McGonagall's classroom. Then Draco broke the long silence.

"Mione, when's your next class?" he asked.

"Fortunately," she smiled, "Transfiguration is my last class this day."

"I really had fun being with you, Mione." he said.

"Me too, Draco. You might be late for your class, Draco. You better go." she said worriedly.

Draco turned slowly and began to walk away but Hermione stopped her. She absent-mindedly grabbed his arm and he turned to face her slowly. Their eyes met together and stared at each other for a long time. Hermione felt a spark. The moment she felt this, she instantly broke eye contact. She opened her mouth and mumbled something.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you so much."

Draco still looked at her and nodded. Hermione went inside the classroom and found everyone already on their seats and prepared for class. Her eyes looked for two boys, a red-haired one and the other is a jet black-haired one. She found them and went towards them. Professor McGonagall wasn't at the room yet. She sat down and prepared her essay. She looked at Ron and noticed that his eyes were puffy.

"Were you crying, Ron." she asked wearing the worried look on her face.

"Isn't it obvious!" Ron answered back.

"Well, it's obvious that you're mad at me. I swear I did nothing bad." Hermione spat back.

"Harry, she says she did nothing." Ron said facing Harry, then she faced Hermione. "You were the one who is befriending the enemy, Hermione. You let him fetch you on your classes. You don't even go with us to classes anymore."

Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed that Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Let me make this clear, Ron. He was the one who wanted to do it. I'm not forcing him to be with me. You are my friend, Ron. A friend understands! But you... you don't understand." Hermione explained.

"I understand it all, Hermione. If you aren't forcing him, then he probably hypnotized you!" Ron said furiously as he raised his voice on the last word. He stood up, his face red in anger.

"Ehem.." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Mr. Weasley, if you could just sit down and relax." She waited for Ron to sit down and continued, "I don't want to see my students arguing, especially if they are in the same house. And I never want to see students arguing under my house in front of me."

Silence echoed the whole classroom. The people seemed to hear Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Ms. Granger, I think you have something to pass to me. The essay I think." Professor McGonagall remembered, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. She opened her bag, got the parchment, and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

The professor scanned the first page and nodded. Then, she read the second page and nodded. She reached the third page and examined it with a something's-not-right look on her face.

"What's the problem, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, it seems that there's something wrong in this third page of your essay, Ms. Granger." said Professor McGonagall, " Your handwriting changed a bit."

"That's because I'm so sleepy that night when I did that. I felt so drowsy." Hermione answered quickly.

"And it's the first time I saw an error in your essays that you've been making for the past years."

"Err.. the same reason, Professor McGonagall. I was sleepy." Hermione looked at Ron on the corner of her eye. She saw him blush and lower his head.

"Are you sure, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

Hermione hesitated for a moment but she answered, "Yes, Professor McGonagall. I'm completely sure."

"Very well then." Professor McGonagall answered. "Let us now continue our lesson."

* * *

After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall to have dinner. Ron and Hermione didn't mind each other. Hermione thought that this day was going to be perfectly well but since Draco showed up, it seems like everything went down. _Well not really everything,_ Hermione thought, _Professor McGonagall hadn't noticed Ron's handwriting, I had my Yule Ball partner already, and I am currently falling for Draco. Even though I keep on reminding myself that Ron is still there, I couldn't help it. Draco was just too perfect. If I could just go back in time and change the arguing with Ron part, this day could've been the best in my life. I have to talk to Ron._

Hermione broke the long unusual silence. "Ron, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Me too." Ron answered.

Hermione couldn't help it and hugged Ron tightly. Ron wrapped his arme around Hermione's waist, hugging her too.

* * *

They went to the Great Hall to eat dinner. They sat silently as the place was filled with people talking about their partners on the ball. Harry and Ron began to whisper about who'll their partners be in low voices, leaving Hermine alone. Hermione was too preoccupied to join their low conversation. Then she suddenly felt a feeling that someone is watching her at the back, which is where the Slyhterin table is placed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco looking at her reverently. She smiled.

Draco waved hello to Hermione and smiled. Then, he remembered something. _I wonder what those sparks meant. I wish she felt sparks too. The moment I hugged her, I felt that we were the only one in the world. If I only have the courage to go over there beside Mione and make her happy. If I were Potter and Weasley, I wouldn't let her feel lonely. I'll cherish every moment I'm with her and not spend time arguing with her. She's so perfect. Now I know, I love her._

Hermione also waved to her. She looked at Draco deep in the eyes and she knew that he was thinking about something important. She began to think, _Draco is such a gentleman. I think Harry and Ron won't be mad if I moved over there beside Draco. Oh! I love calling him his name. I felt sparks fly when we look each other in the eyes for a long time. I couldn't help it. I really think I'm falling for him. I wish he also felt sparks when I looked at him. But Ron... he's... he's... _

Hermione lost her thoughts when Harry and Ron distracted her.

"Hermione!" they both said in unison.

"What? What?" Hermione asked, startled.

"We've been like calling you for 3 times but we think you are too preoccupied." Ron said.

"So? What's up?" Hermione asked coolly.

Ron elbowed Harry on the rib.

"Well, Ron and I were wondering if you could help us look for partners?" Harry said.

"Yeah! Sure!" Hermione said.

* * *

After eating dinner, they headed for the Gryffindor common room, put their bags on a sofa and went out. Harry looked at his watch. It's already 7:30. They better be fast or else they'll be left with nothing. They wandered around the whole castle and followed a group of girls. Harry and Ron talked to them and asked them if two of them has no partners for the ball yet. But they said that they have partners already.

Time passed by and Harry and Ron successfully found partners. Harry's partner was a tall blonde girl with dark blue eyes from Hufflepuff. Ron's partner was a brunette with saucer-like eyes from Hufflepuff too. Hermione got jealous when Ron asked her partner to go to the ball with him but she understood. All they had to do was prepare themselves for the pratice tomorrow. They went to the Gryffindor tower. Harry said the password to the Fat Lady which let them in silently. They climbed up the stairs, went to their beds and slept.


	6. A Good or Sad Morning

**Chapter 6: A Good or Sad Morning  
**

**Please enjoy reading!!**

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I gently opened my eyes with a small soft yawn. Everything was a blunt blur. I batted my eyelids to clear my vision and that's when I recognized every thing. Sunlight from the open window hit the posts of my bed casting four lath-like shadows on the smooth wooden floor. _Wait,_ I thought, _there's an open window?_ Early morning breeze filled the whole room. I sat up slowly and scanned the room.

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati are still deep asleep. I noticed a small letter lying on my lap. The parchment is horizontally folded in half. I wonder who would send me a letter this early in the morning. I opened it. It says,

Hi Mione!!

-Draco

I suddenly recognized that I was smiling. I touched my lips and imagined Draco writing on a piece of parchment and went to the owlery to send me this letter. I slowly freed my hand and glanced around. I started looking for Draco's owl. Then I saw a light brown silent owl standing still on my bedside table. I opened the drawer and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill. I wrote,

Hello Draco! Today's our first practice.

-Mione

I rolled it and put it beside the owl's leg. I gave it a Knut and it automatically flew away. _That explains the open window_. I stood up and stretched my arms. _Today is the first day of practice_, I thought. _And I can't believe he started my day._

I don't know but something about the letter made me want to go out and have a little walk. After a few minutes of hesitation, I decided to wander around the castle and feel the cool breeze of the early morning. I reached for my hairbrush on my bedside table and brushed my hair. My hair is always messy and bushier than ever whenever I got up from sleep. I looked at my reflection at the mirror and saw that I look good. I am now ready to go.

I went outside of my room and descended down the stairs, my footsteps echoing throughout the whole common room. The common room is unusually empty. I walked across the common room and opened the door. I headed towards the Great Hall silently.

As I was only a few feet away from the entrance of the Great Hall, I saw a familiar guy. His messy blond hair is what attracted me most. He was tall and he already wore his green school robes. _A Slytherin_, I thought. An owl was perched on his shoulder. He was looking at my direction.

Even though I was still far from him, it seems like he recognized me already and yelled out my name – my nickname perhaps.

"Mione!" the familiar guy said and began running towards me. His owl flew away from him towards the owlery.

Bit by bit, I tried to recognize him too. Only one significant person calls me Mione.

"Draco!" I cried and ran towards him too.

When we were already in front of each other, I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him unmindfully. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and followed suit. I suddenly woke up to my senses and realized that I'm hugging Malfoy, the boy who used to tease me and my friends before. _No, _I thought, _he is now the Draco I know, the one who has changed_.

He let go of me and I let go of him. I blushed. I can't look at him after what I've done. I changed my mind. I started to talk to him.

"You woke up early just to give me a letter?" I asked with a smirk.

"Certainly. You replied." Draco answered and unfolded the piece of parchment that I sent him a while ago. "Want to go for a walk?"

I nodded but stopped and asked him, "Wait, you were waiting for me all the time?"

"Most likely." Draco answered and smirked.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked. I continued talking.

"That's… odd."

"Maybe. You know love can make you do crazy things, right?" he said.

He sounded just like Ron. He also said that when he made me the third page of my essay. A frown appeared on my face.

"Did I say something wrong, Mione?" asked Draco.

"No. I just… I… I…" I didn't know what to say. Instead, I changed the subject. "You know, I don't really dance that much."

"Well, I could teach you." he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Somewhere hidden?" he suggested.

"I know. What about the room of requirement?" I said.

He grinned. Then, we headed for the room of requirement. As soon as we are already on the entrance, Draco spoke to the room of requirement.

"Mione and I need a place where we could practice dancing. Please!" Draco said. The doors automatically opened and it revealed a Muggle dance/ballet studio.

"Thank you?!" he said unassumingly.

This was the first time I heard Draco say "Please" and "Thank you". He really changed. Harry and Ron should know about this. Then, we could start to make our lives anew.

The Muggle dance/ballet studio is filled with mirrors on each wall. I looked around. I really don't dance but I have been on a place like this before. On the corner of the spacious room was a small table and a Muggle radio on top of it. I briskly walked towards it and tuned it on. Soft, soothing music filled and echoed the whole room. Beside the mirror on the walls were railings. I looked for Draco. He was closing the huge doors of the room. He turned to me and leaned against the wall with a confused and nervous look drew on his face. He whispered something. His trembling voice reverberated.

"What did you say?" I yelled.

"What is this despicable place?" he asked.

I laughed. He looks so funny. As half Muggle, it is whimsical and quirky to see people who are afraid to go in a dance/ballet studio. I tried to stop but I can't help it.

"Would you like to come with me visit the Muggle world after school?" I asked him, joking.

"No thanks. They're creeping me out." he said in his horror-struck voice.

I went near him and explained it all.

"Draco Malfoy, for your information," I said as I raise my eyebrow and smirked, "this is a Muggle dance/ballet studio. This is where _we_, Muggles, practice dancing. There are mirrors everywhere so that we could easily see our every move and our every mistake. I am not really in to dancing but I have been in a dance/ballet studio twice in my life. First, when I was still a Muggle kid. Second, now."

I looked directly at Draco. We were alone in the room. He looks afraid. I took his hand and pulled him towards the center of the room.

"Do not be afraid, Draco Malfoy." I reminded him.

He straightened up and looked sideways.

"Who says I'm afraid. I am not a coward." he said bravely and took a deep breath.

The Draco I know now is the coward one who likes to change.

"Teach me, Professor Malfoy, the _Dance_ology teacher." I said giggling. "Professor, I wonder, do we have any textbooks in this class?"

We both laughed. I'm so happy with him just like with Ron.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Can I have this dance, Mione?" He smiled his usual heart-melting smile and ran his hands through his hair. He's so cool I couldn't insist.

I stood still as he puts his hands on my waist.

"Now put your arms around my neck." he said.

I carefully placed my arms around his neck. He's tall. I can't reach it at first but made it. I suddenly remembered Harry and his partner. The girl is taller than Harry so she'll just extend her arms down around Harry's neck while Harry has to reach up to the woman's waist. Okay! It's a little bit too exaggerated. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

He surprised me that I almost jumped to my feet. I told him what I was thinking of.

"You see, Draco," I eyed him and chuckled again, "Harry's partner is a tall blond girl from Hufflepuff. So that means that Harry has to reach up for her waist while she has to easily extend her arms downward for Harry's neck."

Draco laughed. "Poor Potty… I mean Potter." he said carefully.

"Well, I exaggerated it a bit." I admitted. "Wait, did you just say Potter?"

"Yup." He answered and winked at me.

I can feel my heart beating faster and faster in every move that we do.

"You just move your feet left and right, back and forth, and go with the music. You go slow when the music is slow and fast when it is fast." He explained and demonstrated. "Let's give it a try?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Don't worry; the music is slow so we'll have to dance slowly." he said with a smile.

I nodded slowly and we started dancing. We moved from side to side and turned around. I am having a great time. Then, I asked Draco one question that bothers me.

"If you don't mind, how did you learn this?"

"Hermione Granger, pure-bloods, especially the Malfoys, attend important events such as balls outside school. When I was a kid, my grandma used to teach me how to dance. See, it's easy as 1, 2, 3." he answered in a friendly tone.

After a few minutes of talking while dancing, we stopped and sat on the floor, our backs leaning against the mirror. A question occurred to me.

"Do you want to be a Death Eater like your father?" I asked.

"What? No." he said silently. "My father wants me to but I don't and I won't. The moment he became one, all he did is serve You-Know-Who. There's a time when he forgot to go home for 6 months. I'm not sure if he really forgot it or he did it on purpose for You-Know-Who. Mother and I were worried sick. When he came back home, he didn't even greeted us. Instead, he went straight to his room. I tried to talk to him but he kept on ignoring me. I don't like him. If I got married and have my own family, I would never leave them." As Draco said the last sentence, he looked at me deep in the eyes."

I quickly broke eye contact. Something inside me is telling me, _He's wrong. You will never be his_. The soothing music from the radio lost my thoughts. All I knew was that I tilted my head onto his shoulder and gently closed my eyes. I want to sleep since I woke up too early. I felt him lightly touch my face. I fell asleep.

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

Did I say something bad? Why did she broke eye contact and looked nervous after I explained my answer to her? It's true that I would never leave my family in the future. What's wrong with that? I still don't know who my wife will be but I looked deep into her eyes without knowing it. Maybe she thought that I was planning to marry her. Well, I can do that if I continue falling in love with her. But I'm not expecting that we will end up with each other. All I know now is that I'm in love with her.

I was almost shocked when she laid her head on my shoulder. She's so beautiful. I lightly touched her face. I brushed off some of her hair that covered her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. I looked at her closed eyes now it wasn't covered. I can tell that she is asleep. I must've wakened her so early this morning.

I yawned quietly, trying not to wake her up. I, too, am sleepy. I tried to move slowly to avoid shaking her head off. I put my head over hers and stretched out my hand and placed it around her back, holding her shoulder. I closed my eyes and also fell asleep.

I woke up first. Mione was still asleep. I transferred her head onto my lap. She moaned a bit but continued sleeping. My eyes focused onto her thin lips. I touched it. It's soft and gentle. A strange feeling occurred to me. It's like I want to kiss her. _Yeah! Kiss her while she's still asleep_, a voice said in my head. No! That would be a terrible idea. She's still Granger the Mud-.. No. I've changed and my feelings for her changed too. She's so irresistible. I am definitely in love with her. I want to kiss her. Just a simple kiss wouldn't be bad, won't it? I don't care if Weasel- I mean Weasley kissed her already. I like her. Weasley's just going to have to deal with it. I just have to lean closer to Mione and press my lips to hers. She wouldn't know about it. Okay. I'll give it a try. Here it goes.

I tried to lean in, slowly, slowly. My face is now an inch from hers. I can smell her hair. It smells like apples. I like apples. How many times do I have to tell that she is so gorgeous? Weasley is lucky, though. Okay, back to the kissing part. I breathed slowly. I closed my eyes and pouted. I could feel my lips trembling, not with fear but with nervousness. I'm nervous! There, I said it. I moved my face to hers very slowly. I'm not even sure if I'm moving. I felt her yawn a little. I opened my eyes she's looking straight at my lips. She's awake and I'm pouting at her!

"Erm.. Draco. What are you doing?" asked Hermione seriously.

I made a straight face. It's so embarassing. I straightened up. She sat up and I moved a bit away from her. I heard her start laughing.

"Seriously, Mione don't laugh." I looked away from her. I blushed.

"What were you thinking of while I'm asleep, Draco?" she snorted.

I think she knows already.

"Nothing! I was just making... funny faces! Wait, funny faces? Yeah! Funny faces! I was making funny faces while you were asleep." I said unsurely.

Mione moved to face me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Mione, I'm perfectly sure." I said, my voice trembling.

"Very well then." she said. "And _why_ were you making funny faces so close to my face?"

"Because... Because..." I stuttered. I tried to look around and think of some excuse.

"Because?" she asked.

"Because... Well, look at the time. We should probably get to the Great Hall and go eat some breakfast. We still need to practice." I said hastily. I stood up and opened the big door of the _dancing talent study-oh_ or whatever Muggles call that.

Mione looked at her watch. She made a shocked look on her face. She stood up and ran towards me. She held my arm and pulled me until we got to the Great Hall. Once we got there, everyone was almost finished eating. Dumbledore was eating alone at the front. He stopped eating and stood up as soon as he saw me and Mione at the entrance of the Great Hall. Mione let go of me and she went straight to her usual seat with Weasley and Potter.

I headed beside Pansy and sat. Dumbledore made his announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts," he began to say, "I assume that you are all very well informed about the coming Yule Ball. Today is the very first practice. Instead of taking the time of Potions and Transfuguration class for practices, I decided that you should practice the whole day. That means no classes for now and other days of practices. I think you are all finished eating except for two."

I looked at Mione. She looked at me too and we both bowed our heads in embarrassment. Weasley looked at us. He might have noticed me and Mione exchange looks.

"As soon as those two are done eating, you should all stand up and you will see the tables and chairs magically disappear. You will use the Great Hall as the venue for all of your practices."

Many from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood up. A girl from the Hufflepuff table was _so _tall. That should be Potter's partner. I ate quickly and as soon as I finished, the whole Slytherin stood up altogether.

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

I started eating. Ron looked at me. I tried to avoid him but I know I can't. I took the chance and started conversation.

"Wait, Ron. I'm almost done eating." I said.

"_Where_ have you been, Hermione?" he asked me in a sad tone.

His voice made me look at him. He really _is_ sad. Just seeing him sad made me feel sad too. I don't know but it seems like I'm totally affected of whatever Ron's problem is.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he said, now sadder than before.

"What's bugging you? Why are you sad?" I asked curiously. I stopped eating, faced him, and held his hand tightly. I turned to face Harry and made the what's-wrong-with-him face.

"I really don't know." Harry said innocently.

Ron looked at our hands clasped together. His ears reddened and looked away. I held his chin and raised his head. I looked at him straight in the eye. I felt myself blush but this time, I didn't look away.

"Well, I.. erm.. I.. I think that you like Malfoy already and..." he looked at me, his eyes were watery, "and you've already forgotten me... and Harry." he added the last two words instantly.

"Oh! That!" I held him more tightly. "Draco is just my friend. Nothing more. Oh, Ron! I would never forget you. You're my... my..." I stuttered. He looked at me more intensely, "my bestfriends. No one could replace you in my heart, Ron."

Ron's mouth hung open. Did I say something wrong? OMG! I just said that no one could replace him in my heart. I want to cry! Why did I said that?

"And Harry too. 'Cause you know, you're my friends." I added.

"Right." Ron said.

I continued eating.

* * *

Out of Hermione's earshot, Harry leaned onto Ron and whispered something in his ear in a very low voice.

"Ron, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry said and moved slowly away from him, grinning.

Ron nodded slowly.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review. :D  
**


	7. The Squabble

**Chapter 7: The Squabble**

**Please enjoy reading this!**

**Don't forget to review. Comment are very well accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione continued eating hurriedly, not minding Ron and Harry whispering to each other.

"Seriously, Ron," Harry murmured to Ron, glancing at Hermione at his every word, "I think Hermione likes you too, despite the fact that he goes out with Draco most of the time." He elbowed Ron on the rib. Ron let out a small yelp but way deep inside etched a wide grin on his heart.

Harry nodded. He must've read Ron's reaction that is marked on his face.

Hermione placed her spoon and fork on one side of the plate, got a table napkin, folded it and used it to wipe off the dirt on her mouth. _I hate eating sausages_. she thought, _It always makes my lips feel oily._

As soon as she put the now oily table napkin beside her plate, the whole Gryffindor stood in unison. At last, the tables and chairs that filled the Great Hall left the hall with a _POOF_! Hogwarts students and Dumbledore were the only people visible in the room. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, footsteps started to march down towards the Great Hall as it's sound pounded the walls of the Great Hall and shot to the ears of the students.

Professor McGonagall appeared standing on the entrance of the Great Hall, her hair tied on a usual bun, wearing her typical teaching robes and pointy witch hat. She wore a confused look on her face. Beside her were Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. They all wore those funny confused looks on their faces, lines marked their foreheads. Their arms crossed on front of their chests, aiming their heads high up. They were all tapping their feet impatiently.

Students were trying not to burst out in laughter. They were teachers. They need to be respected. Dumbledore broke the long eerie silence that occupied the Great Hall.

"As you can see, Hogwarts students," Dumbledore began, "the heads of houses are here to assist and teach you while I am away." Students started looking from side to side as questions swirled around their heads.

"Don't worry, my students, I will be here before the Yule Ball." Dumbledore continued with a friendly smile, his eyes twinkling as usual.

The heads of houses marched down the aisle towards Dumbledore. Students gave way to them and made a zipper-like effect. Once they reached the front they turned in unison and faced the students altogether. Dumbledore apparated and left with a small _POP_!

Professor McGonagall raised her arms and clapped two times as a signal that they need to start now. "Let's get moving students. Boys, get your partners and I want all of you to fall in line properly."

The students of Hogwarts acted like red ants running around the Great Hall. Each male ant was looking for their partners. Some started falling in line while a lot were still searching for their dates.

Draco was looking for Hermione. He went to a group of girls who were waiting for their partners to get them. One of them was Harry's very noticeable partner. Draco shooked his head when he found out that Hermione wasn't there. He began pushing away every person that blocked his way. He wanted to speed up but it's really just crowded. Draco placed his hands on the shoulder of two people beside him and pushed himself up. He breathed for air and tried to look around. He was looking for a bushy haired brunette but all he could see was Harry's giant date. He lost his temper. Someone was tugging him down. He jumped back in to the bunch of people in the Great Hall. He drew out his wand and pointed it to the girl in front of him.

"I found you!" the girl said with a cheery smile.

Draco groaned and said "Expelliar . . . What?"

He was cut in mid sentence when a girl just said she found him. Then he examined the girl over the people that were moving. It's like the girl and him were the only ones still and frozen unlike the other people scampering around them.

"Are you trying to _get__ me killed_, Draco Malfoy, after you attempted to _kiss me_ this morning?" the familiar girl said reluctantly.

People around them faced them and were shocked that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince had been really going out.

Draco noticed the brown hair curls that hung above her shoulders and that voice.

"M. . . Mione? Is that you?" Draco said. He ducked as someone from Gryffindor with red hair almost punched him on the face with no reason.

He tried to look back to find out who it was but he needed to focus on Mione and apologize to her.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to. . . to do something to you." Draco said.

"You know, Draco, if I haven't said _I found you_, I probably _knocked my head against the wall _now!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't. . . I shouldn't. . . I'm sorry!" Draco stammered and bowed down his head. He cursed under his breath.

"WHAT? You're even cursing me under your breath! You're unbelievable, MALFOY!" Hermione raised her voice.

Draco looked at Hermione when she mentioned his last name. He was already used to hear Hermione say his first name.

"Yes, MALFOY! You heard me right! I am calling you by your _last name_. I don't care if you call me. . . _Mudblood_! I just don't want to hear you calling me _Mione_ ever again!"

Hermione made a face on Malfoy, spun her heel and ran out of the Great Hall, out of the crowd, and most especially out of Malfoy's view.

* * *

Draco tried to get out of the crowd just like what Hermione did but he couldn't. _How did Mione do that? _he wondered. He suddenly got out of the crowd bit by bit, glanced one more time at the chaotic crowd, and stepped out of the Great Hall.

At first, Draco didn't know where to find Hermione but as he searched further, he heard someone sobbing. The sobbing was so soft that you wouldn't hear it if you were talking with someone though you are only two in the vicinity. You should really listen carefully to know where Hermione is.

Draco followed carefully the soft sobbing and knew that it was Mione.

_Well, I really didn't mean to hex her. No! I really wanted to hex her. I mean not her. I was just so annoyed by the crowd that's why I wanted to hex people on my way because I need to go get Mione as soon as possible. Then, I didn't know that she was already there. So. . . It's not my fault. It really is my fault. If it wasn't for that stupid chaotic crowd, I wouldn't draw out my wand. I'm really sorry, Mione._

Draco heard Mione's sobbing louder and louder. He turned the corner and went straight ahead. He stopped wondering when he noticed that he lost Mione's sobbing. He went back and turned that corner again where he turned a while ago. He, again, heard Mione's soft sobbing loud. He continued wondering.

_I was just. . . freaked out, okay! What Mione said was true. If she hadn't spoke out I would've gotten her taken to the hospital wing. _Then, something occurred to Draco. _Who was that guy who almost punched me in my face? Was that. . . Weasley? Gryffindor school robes. Red hair. Yup. That probably was Weasley. Wait, he's jealous!_ Draco smirked, his eyes glinting as he thought of an idea. _Weasley really has feelings for my Mione. Well, if he wants Mione back, he'll have to pass and challenge me first._ _Right! I'll send Weasley a letter later and we'll talk about Mione._

Draco lost his thoughts when he found himself in front of the Hogwarts library door. He could hear Hermione sobbing through the large wooden door. He opened it slowly, trying not to make it creak but it creaked. He stepped inside the library.

He really wasn't used to going to the library that's why it always seems new to him. The strong smell of books reached his nose when he sniffed and he almost sneezed. _Why? There's a whole lot of rooms in this castle but why did she chose the library?_

He moved his eyes around the library and walked towards the Transfiguration section where he heard a loud _thud_. It's like someone dropped a thick old book.

Hermione picked up the book that she accidentally fell. She heard someone approaching her. She tried to carry the book but it was too heavy. She wiped away her tears and knelt to pick the book properly. She tried to do it quickly but she was too late. Draco found her.

Draco ran towards Hermione and picked up the book himself. Hermione stood up slowly and sniffed.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled and started to walk away.

Draco reached for her arm and held it tightly. Hermione turned to him but she lowered her face.

"Mione." Draco whispered.

Hermione flinched when Draco mentioned her nickname.

"You heard what I said." Draco continued. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't hoping that it would turn out to be you." Draco frowned.

Hermione faced Draco and saw the frown etched on his face. "So if it weren't me, you'll continue to cast a spell on that person. What if it was Ginnny, or Harry, or. . . or Ron?"

"Well. . . Well. . ." Draco stuttered.

"Well?" Hermione solicited.

"C'mon, Mione. Can't you see I'm sorry?"

"Hadn't it occurred to you that if you continued to do that, you could hurt someone." Hermione asked.

"That is what I was supposed to do." Draco said in his low voice.

"The Draco I know is the one that changed already. He would never dare to hurt someone. I'm your _friend _Draco." Hermione explained.

"Could you forgive me, Mione? Could you give me another chance? The Mione I know is the one that is forgiving and beautiful.

Hermione giggled. "Oh! The Draco I know is the one that is a coward."

"Hey! I gave you forgiving and beautiful while I get lazy in return?" Draco wore his usual heart-melting smile.

"Well, charming could do."

Draco began to hug Hermione and carried her up. The library was filled with laughter and giggles. But the two don't know that someone was eavesdropping at them. Outside the library, Ron Weasley heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Ron saw the whole thing that happened in the Great Hall. When Hermione went out of the Great Hall, he knew that she was heading to the library already. She spends her time whether she's happy or sad in the library.

His face was red in anger and in jealousy. He wanted to talk with Malfoy immediately.

He suddenly heard them approaching the library door. Ron glanced around and looked for a classroom to hide but the classrooms are on the second floor so he hid behind a large statue.

The door creaked open and Hermione and Draco went out of the library together. Ron glared at Draco and whispered a curse under his breath. Draco flinched and looked around and stared at the statue behind him. He smirked. Ron closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't see him. He heard their footsteps heading towards the Great Hall. Ron sighed. He followed them and continued to practice for the ball.

* * *

Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall and found everyone dancing already. Hermione saw Harry and his tall partner dancing uncomfortably. She chuckled. Draco held her hand and pulled her towards the center of the Hall.

"1, 2, 3. . . Then turn." Professor Snape said, clapping his hand to the beat of the music that filled the Great Hall. The music was replaced by the boys' groaning when the girls accidentally stepped on their feet in unison.

Hermione laughed.

"I don't need to experience that now because I already felt that this morning." Draco snorted.

"1, 2, 3. . . 1, 2, 3. . . Then turn again." Professor Snape said.

The Hall was again filled with _ouch_'s.

At the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ron enter the Great Hall. His face was tomato red. He went straight to his saucer-like eyed Hufflepuff partner. _Where did he come from_?

And the Yule Ball practice went perfectly for Draco and Hermione and sadly for the others.

* * *

The clock stroke 7 and Draco pulled out the drawer on his bedside table. He took out a quill and ink and a piece of parchment. He scribbled something. He folded it and went out of his dormitory, out of the Slytherin common room and went straight towards the owlery.

He visited his light brown owl and gave it the piece of folded parchment.

"Send this to Ron Weasley." Draco said with a smirk, his eyes once again glinting as he locked his eyes on the moonlight.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review! ;)**


	8. The Challenge

**Chapter 8: The Challenge**

**Please enjoy reading and review after...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

The unexpected beeping noise of the Muggle alarm clock, which Hermione gave him, along with its small thuds and buzzing sounds and the shaking motions of the table, was the cause why he woke up. Well, he might be awake but he still buried his whole body under the covers. Slowly, he raised his right arm, pulled the covers off his head, and reached for his alarm clock on his bedside table. He looked for his alarm clock with his hand, tapping the table in different locations. After a few attempts of searching it, he finally found it at the very edge of the table as if it was about to jump off. He got it and pressed the snooze button on top. He raised his head a bit and slipped his right arm under it. He relaxed. He gradually took off his covers with his free hand and sat up with his eyes closed.

Ron raised his arms and rubbed his eyes gently. He opened his eyes. Darkness came into view. Then he was able to notice a few things in the room. Rays of moonlight from the open window made shadows cast on the flat wooden floor. _Moonlight? Why would that alarm clock wake me up in the middle of the night? _The cool midnight breeze filled the dormitory room as it passed through the open window. Ron felt cold and shivered. Seeing the portraits, curtains, and tapestries sway side by side made him stand up and close the windows bravely. After a few seconds, every thing that was once swaying was now still.

He stood in front of his four poster bed silently. Then, something occurred to him. He felt that he needs to look for something.

_Well, I really don't remember any teacher that assigned us any homework today. All we did was practice for the Yule Ball, _he thought. He hesitated for a moment but he finally decided to take out his wand from his pocket.

"_Lumos_." he muttered.

The tip of his wand lit instantly and he lowered it. He did not want anyone to be awake. He walked a few careful steps towards the table. He placed his wand over the table as it glowed over the alarm clock. He felt silent for a moment and observed the clock curiously. _It seems like something's gonna happen and it needs to be done._ His heart was beating faster than ever as an eerie silence filled the room.

After a couple of minutes staring at the clock stupidly, it suddenly began to alarm again. He started to panic, his knees falling to the ground. He forgetfully dropped his wand. He clasped his right hand on the top of his bedside table and bit the fingernails of his free hand. He looked at his friends and checked of they're awake. He picked up his wand and stood up hastily and tried to use some spells to make it stop.

"Err… _Stupefy_?… err… _Alohomora_! Wait… _Wingardium Leviosa_… No!"

He tried all of this spells but the alarm clock remained beeping.

He started to gather any spells that he knows.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron yelped.

Then, he remembered the time Hermione gave her the Muggle alarm clock…

_It was Christmas season during our 2__nd__ year. Harry, Hermione and I were staying at Hogwarts because we still need to accomplish our mission. We need to find out who the heir of Slytherin is. Hermione was so busy making the Polyjuice Potion. Christmas finally came and I went immediately to the common room. I saw Hermione and Harry there already. They're always the early birds. Hermione handed me a gift. My eyes lit up. I was so happy. I opened it instantly. Then, a blank expression was drawn on my face. Hermione laughed._

_ "Oh, Ron! You are so cute!" she giggled._

_ I faced her. I wasn't aware that I was already blushing._

_ "What in the world is this?" I asked curiously._

_ "That's not from the Wizarding World, Ron. It's an alarm clock from the Muggle World. I decided to give you that because I know what you're face would look like. You're funny!" she said._

_ "Seriously, Mione. What is this alarn clop?" I asked. That was the _first _and _last_ time I called her _Mione_._

_ "That is a kind of clock where you could set the time you want to wake up. Here." Hermione said matter-of-factly. She stole the clock from Ron's hand and began demonstrating how to use it._

_ "You just need to wind up this button or something at the back and set it on the time when you want to wake up. It's a Muggle thing and I bewitched it so that no spell can damage that clock." She explained._

_ "And there are two buttons at the top. One is the snooze button. If you're still sleepy and it's beeping already, you could press this and it can alarm after maybe, five minutes. The other button is the off button. If you press this, the clock won't stop ticking of course, but the beeping will stop." she added._

_ "Okay." I said reluctantly._

Ron pressed the off button and it stopped beeping just like what Hermione said._ Hermione is really __my__ savior. I couldn't imagine life without her. I __love__ her. I wish she feels the same way to me too._

Ron's wand continued to glow. He saw a piece of parchment under the clock. He lifted the clock and got the piece of parchment. It was a letter. It was folded horizontally and he opened it. It says,

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at exactly midnight._

_We have to talk._

He was wondering who would send him a letter in this time of the night. He looked at the time. It was midnight. He needed to be there. _It could be someone in trouble. It could be anyone. I don't care of it would be Peeves but a part of me says I need to go._

He went out of the Gryffindor Tower and ran as fast as he could through the hallways and long corridors. He was so lucky, no one not even Peeves, Filch, and Mrs. Norris was wandering on the castle for the first time. He climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

After skipping a few steps, he finally reached the Astronomy Tower. He stepped inside and glanced around. No one was there. But the door behind him shut loudly. This made him turn around. _Messy blond hair… Who else would it be? Jeez… It's Malfoy! He already stole Hermione from me. What does he want now?_ Malfoy looked at him straight in the eyes with a smirk.

"Well, hello Ron." Malfoy greeted.

Ron flinched when Malfoy mentioned his first name for the very first time.

"Did I hear you right? You mentioned my first name, Malfoy." Ron solicited.

Malfoy was humiliated. His face flushed in embarrassment but he protested.

"What do you want me to call you? Perhaps, penniless Weasel? Redhead glued with a scarhead? A-great-wizard- wannabe-that's-why-you-stick-with-Mione-and-Harry…" Malfoy smirked.

Ron noticed one thing. He was calling him and Harry by their first names. He seems to be changing. Hermione did a really great job changing Malfoy.

"What do you want, anyway, Malfoy?" Ron asked furiously, changing the topic.

Malfoy made an evil grin. "It's very simple. I just want _Mione_ to be _mine_."

Ron flinched once again when Malfoy mentioned Hermione's nickname. _WHAT? They have nicknames for each other! What's Hermione supposed to call him? Dracy? The-Rake-eww is more like it._

"I won't let that happen. Isn't it obvious and clear to you? I love Hermione since first year. The whole school probably knows." Ron answered back.

"I know. And that's the only problem in getting what I want. I really want to get you out of our way, Ron. But if I do that, Mione will be sad. I can't let _that_ happen. I'm supposed to bring her happiness.

"I was thinking," Malfoy continued, "what if we could make a deal. I mean it's sort of a challenge. Whoever get's to kiss Mione on the lips first for five seconds or more would be the winner. Like it?" He smirked.

Ron thought about it. This challenge was a very un-Malfoy. And it's a bit silly. But if this is what he wants, he needs to accept it. For Hermione!

"And this is only until the Yule Ball. Hermione also has to say I love you to the one that he kissed." Ron added.

"Sure! Sure! Whatever you want! But keep in mind, Weasley, a Malfoy always get what he wants." Malfoy gave him a sneer look and smirked afterwards. "Clear?"

"Clear! May the best man win?" Ron said.

"May the best _wizard_ win!" Malfoy agreed.

Ron had one last furious look on Malfoy and left the Astronomy Tower first and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy followed him afterwards but he turned one corner towards the Slytherin Tower.

At first, Ron hadn't slept well. He kept on thinking about what kind of situation he got into. He will do anything for Hermione. It seems to be too late to act because Hermione's close with Malfoy now_. I never should've let her go. I almost got her when I helped her with her essay. I wish this isn't happening to me. A Malfoy may get what he wants easily but a Weasley will never stop trying and do the best that he can do to get back who he really loves. I never should've let her go. _

Ron was filled with anger but he fell asleep anyway.

* * *

On the other room, Hermione was having a dream.

_I walked briskly through the dim-lit corridors at this hour of the night. I saw a familiar guy along the corridor that was laughing at me and calling me ridiculous names._

_ "You do not belong here MUDBLOOD! Who would even want a MUDBLOOD wandering around the corridors of Hogwarts." He said and smirked._

_ His smirk really _is _familiar. Blond hair. Green school robes. Pale skin. The way he calls me. Familiar. Very familiar. I just forgot his name._

_ He spoke again._

_"Mione." He said with disgust, "What a nickname! Mudblood is way better than Mione."_

_I slowly took out my wand and held it tightly. I am now armed. He still kept on prattling mean things to me. By the time I lost my temper, I shot a spell towards that familiar guy._

_ "Stupefy!" I hollered furiously._

_ The guy was knocked down and he magically disappeared. There's a part inside me that's telling me that I want him back._

_ After a few seconds, he appeared again. I raised my wand and pointed it directly at his face. Before I could speak a spell, something unbelievable happened. It's like he's been duplicated and many "familiar guys" appeared out of the blue until the whole corridor is filled with familiar guy's clones._

_ I ran. I ran and headed towards the end of that corridor. I shot spells that I could think of on anyone that blocked my way. _

_ "Reducto! Ow… Err… Expelliarmus? Obliviate! No… Serpensortia… Stupefy!"_

_ Some spells worked but they won't stop multiplying. Then, the most unfortunate thing happened to me. I accidentally dropped my wand. I knelt down and looked for my wand but they are already stepping on me. I straightened up and ran._

_ I saw a door a few feet in front of me. Then, it opened. Another guy stepped out. But on this one, I felt that there is hope. I hadn't noticed that I was already smiling and giggling. I ran towards him. I didn't dare to look back. He was a tall redhead guy. I hugged him tightly as I shed a tear._

_ "I missed you." I said absent-mindedly._

_ There was no reply but I had a very strong feeling that he listened._

_ "I was so afraid back there." I continued._

_ He was so warm that he brought happiness inside me. I hadn't realized that the moment I touched him, the "familiar guys" stopped coming after me. I was so glad he came. Wait, who is he again? I forgot his name. But that doesn't matter, anyway. What matters now is that I'm here, safe and sound with his arms around me. No one could ever replace his warm embrace. Now, I know he's definitely the one and I'm positively sure of it. _

_I looked at him in the eyes. His eyes twinkled and I felt a familiar feeling. The world around me disappeared. Darkness was all around us. A spotlight shone on us. I closed my eyes as he was about to press his gentle lips on mine. _

_

* * *

_**Review!**_  
_


	9. The Prediction

**Chapter 9: The Prediction**

**Sorry for the late update. You see, school started.**

**Have fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the song Common Denominator.**

* * *

"Hermione… Hermione… Err…" a voice interrupted.

"Wait… Let it last…" Hermione mumbled, "I want to be stuck in the moment…"

Hermione tossed and turned uncomfortably on her bed. Ginny tried to shake her slowly, waking her up.

"_Hermione_…" Ginny protested. She thought of something that would make Hermione alive and awake. Her eyes lit up.

"You're gonna be _late_ for _class_. You forgot to do your _homework_!"

Hermione sat bolt upright, her eyes considerably widened. "What? _Oh no!_ Help me."

Ginny couldn't help it so she burst out laughing. At that moment, Hermione already knew that Ginny just made it up.

"No one could fool me." Hermione insisted.

Ginny did nothing but continued giggling.

"You just _hoodwinked _Hermione Granger! Great. What a very nice thing to do in the start of the day." Hermione said deadpanned.

At last, Ginny finally stopped laughing. "You are such a studious _lassie_, Hermione."

"Of course! Isn't it obvious? You did a very pleasant way to wake me up, Ginevra Weasley." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well… I just did that because you were talking in your sleep."

Hermione shot her eyes on Ginny's with a worried and an excited look at the same time.

"_I missed you. I was so afraid back there." _Ginny made a funny face and pursed her lips into a pout, shaking her head towards an imaginary man in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and disregarded Ginny.

"Hey! You're blushing." Ginny spotted.

Hermione touched her right cheek. She felt that her face was turning crimson red.

"No I'm not!" Hermione lied.

Ginny chuckled as if she did not hear Hermione's lie. As soon as she finished chuckling, she made a serious face. "Who's that guy?"

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny elbowed Hermione on the rib.

"Ow. Hey girl! That _really_ hurts." Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny made no reply. She just winked at Hermione.

Ginny finally spoke out. "Don't be such ridiculous Hermione. Now, who's that man in your dream?"

Hermione tried to reminisce all that happened in her dream. Her thoughts went back to the long corridor, to the multiplying Malfoys, to the door, and to Ron who saved her. For the second time that morning, Ginny disturbed her from her thoughts.

"So who is it? Who's that lucky guy in your dream?" Ginny asked giddily for the nth time.

"I… I don't know…" Hermione stammered. She bowed down her head.

"WHAT? I can't believe this is happening. Hey everyone! The Gryffindor know-it-all doesn't know who the guy in her _own _dream! _Unbelievable_!" Ginny blurted out.

"Yeah! It's unbelievable. It really is." Hermione said this as the idea of falling back for Ron swirled around his head.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny began prattling things again.

"You know, I'm guessing that's…" Ginny looked at the ceiling for a while then named a guy, "Malfoy!"

"Yes…" Hermione mumbled.

"I knew it." Ginny butt in, "It was definitely Malfoy!"

"And no…" Hermione continued her answer.

"I haven't noticed but you two… WHAT?"

Ginny sneered at Hermione.

"What's that look?"

"You need to explain _everything_ to me, lassie." Ginny sat beside Hermione on her bed, tapping her foot impatiently on the smooth wooden floor.

Hermione closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Do I really have to tell you my dream? I mean yeah, you're my bestfriend but it's kind of… private." She opened her right eye a little as if peeking at Ginny's reaction furtively.

Ginny crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

_That's a yes. _Hermione closed her right eye with a sigh. Ron and Draco's faces were the only thing circling around her mind.

She opened both of her eyes and looked from left to right. She began to notice that the room was deserted. Ginny and she were the only girls in the room.

"Well, you see I was running through a very long and poorly lit corridor here in Hogwarts." Hermione started, "I saw Draco…"

Hermione was distracted when she saw Ginny flinch when she mentioned _Draco_. She ignored this and continued.

"I saw Draco and he kept on teasing me. He did nothing but call me _Mudblood_ all the time."

"Oh no!" Ginny cried. A confused look marked her face.

Again, Hermione continued telling her dream, not minding Ginny.

"I got mad and I shot a spell on him. I forgot what spell that is. He magically disappeared. I continued running. I don't know why. Then, there's a part of me telling me that I want him back. I wasn't supposed to attack him or something like that. After a few seconds, he appeared. I pointed my wand on him but he got… _many_. You know what I mean?"

Hermione looked at Ginny. She still wore a perplexed look on her face.

"No. He kept on… err… multiplying! Right! Multiplying is the appropriate word."

Hermione glanced at Ginny again and she looked like she understood a bit of it already.

"Yeah! Yeah! You're getting it right! Like he's having some clones."

Hermione noticed that Ginny made a frown.

"Well. You see, it's a Muggle word that means you're like producing genetically identical organism. It deals with the subject Genetics. Genetics is a branch of biology that deals with heredity and…" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone but she stopped when Ginny scratched her head.

"Okay. Okay. Let's stick to the multiplying idea. After that I ran and ran until I saw a door ahead of me. But it was still far away like twenty feet. Then as soon as I got closer, I saw _Ron_ step out of that magical door." Hermoine bowed her head. "I… hugged him… and told him that I… that I missed him…" Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny grinned as Hermione told her the rest of her dream, then she smirked when Hermione looked up at her.

Hermione opened her mouth as if she was about to start talking but she hesitated for a moment and decided to speak. "So, what do you think, Ginny?"

"You don't know what it means? _You don't know what it means_?" said surprised Ginny.

"Well, yeah!" Hermione said.

"Oh! Lassie, you're a _know-it-all_. Well, a know-it-all who really doesn't know about boys."

Hermione flinched.

"As your bestfriend, I advise you to study _boys_ology!" Ginny giggled.

"Hey!" Hermione protested. "I know about _boys_. I always had _two boys_ beside me every year here in Hogwarts!"

"Yeah you do. But I think you're too foolish to _not know_ that _someone _has a _crush_ on _you_ all these years you are together. I know you _liked_ him too since _Malfoy_ here got in the way."

Ginny shot her eyes straight on Hermione's. Hermione blushed and she looked like she's lost in her thoughts.

"Now you know. And I think Malfoy saw something on you and that's why he tries to befriend you to get you." Ginny explained further. "_Malfoy _always have his malevolent plans. That _someone_ could be in danger."

"I didn't know that's possible." Hermione whispered.

"I say anything is possible!" Ginny said.

"Do you really think they made a deal or challenge each other just to get me?" Hermione said in a shocked tone.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Hermione. That's my _prediction_. They probably talked and planned about this already. And that look on your face tells me that you're worried about that _someone_."

Hermione looked at Ginny when she guessed right. She really was worried for that _someone_.

These past few days, Hermione had been close with Draco that she almost forgot her true feelings for Ron. Now, she wants to draw all her attention to Ron.

Ginny continued, "Well my brother wants to talk to you right _now_."

Hermione's face lit up with hope. "You mean _he's_ looking for _me_?"

"Yup." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"I'll take a shower first and put on my school robes."

"Sure. He's waiting at the common room. Okay?" Ginny said.

"Okay. Wait, where's everybody?"

"I think it's Quidditch today. I better go watch Harry. It's Gryffindor vs. Huflepuff, you know."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. But I think I may not be able to watch. I want to spend more time with Ron again. Just like the old times. I really had missed him. And if you see Harry, tell him good luck."

"Sure. See you!"

"Bye!"

Ginny stepped out of the room, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione got her clothes and went to the bathroom humming sweet song thinking about Ron.

"Just a fraction of your love fills the air

And I fall in love with you all over again

You're the light that… la la la… in my world

I'd face a thousand years of pain… la la la

Her voice echoed in the bathroom with the sound of the rushing falling water from the shower.

Out of all the fears in life… la la la la la

The only thing that would hurt me

Is if you weren't here"

After taking a bath, Hermione went out of the bathroom, wearing already her school robes. She was drying her hair in a towel when she looked for her hairbrush on her bedside table. The moment she found it, she stopped drying her bushy hair and hung her towel on the chair. Hermione sat on the chair facing the mirror on her table and combed her wet hair, still thinking about the fact that Ron is _looking _for her. _Should I tell Ron that I have a crush on him_, she thought.

After brushing her hair, she put on a little powder on her face and sprayed herself some perfume as if embellishing herself. She took one last contented look on her reflection on the mirror and muttered something with a cheerful smile. "Good luck Hermione!" She slid her chair backwards and stood up. She reached for the door and departed.

She went down the stairs slowly, her eyes looking for a sign that Ron is at the common room. At first, the common room seemed to be empty but Hermione noticed that there is something on the red sofa in front of the fireplace. _Is that Ron's red hair_, she asked herself.

She continued to climb down the stairs quietly. She toddled to the red sofa and peeked at the side to see who was lying there.

"Ron?" she whispered with a giggle.

Ron seemed to be asleep so Hermione leaned in to him; her lips inches to his ear, and cried "BOO!"

Hermione crept into the back of the sofa and hid. She can hear Ron sit bolt upright.

"Where? Where's the ghost? I ate ice cream last night. I hate spiders." Ron started blabbing.

Hermione imagined Ron's horrible expression on his face. She let out a giggle and hastily covered her mouth with her hands.

Ron felt his heart beating faster. Then he heard someone giggle inside the common room. _Hey! That's a familiar voice_, he thought. He stood up and peeked behind the sofa because the giggle seemed to come from the back. He closed his eyes and slowly opened it. No one was hiding there.

As soon as Ron was about to turn, someone surprised him for the second time.

"BOO!" Hermione said again.

"AHHHHHHH! Don't get me." Ron shouted as he scrambled on the sofa.

Hermione laughed so hard that she was already crying.

Ron's head was buried under a small pillow as he knelt above the sofa. His body was bent, his chest and face touching the sofa. He realized that it was Hermione. He took off his head under the small pillow and sat up straight.

He turned to Hermione but he didn't face him.

"_Seriously_, Mione, don't do that ever again!"

Hermione stopped laughing when he heard Ron call her Mione. She remembered Draco.

"Oh, Ron! You're a coward just like Draco."

Ron's ears went red. _Why did I mention Draco_, Hermione asked herself. _This isn't going to work well_.

"You're comparing _me_ to that _git_? Of course I'm a lot braver than him, you know." Ron said furiously.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

Ron didn't answer.

**

* * *

**

Hermione's POV

_I am such a fool. Why did I mention Draco in front of Ron? Please tell me this is not happening._

I stood there for minutes, not knowing what to answer. He still bowed down his head. I bet he'll be mad at me. I sat at the other end of the sofa and bowed my head too. I feel really sorry. I want us to be friends again.

I wonder what he's thinking about. Well since it's my fault that he got mad, maybe I should be the first one to make a move.

"Well, how was your night, Ron?" I asked.

Hey, that wasn't a really good start of a conversation but anyway, he answered.

"It was… fine." Ron answered simply.

I looked at him and I could see that he was hiding something from me like he was lying. There was something that really happened last night. But I don't care. I think he's lying because he's still mad at me. That's okay. It's a usual thing to do when you're mad at a person and he asked you something, isn't it?

"What about you?" he asked.

I was surprised. He smiled at me. The fearful look on his face was gone. My eyes lit with joy. I felt this strange feeling again. We're the only ones inside the common room. No one could interrupt or break our eye contact. I felt that there is a spotlight on us again. And I felt something new. When I looked at Draco there's only one spark I felt but now I can feel sparks fly everywhere. It's almost like electricity! I can't believe it! It's just like in my dream. I didn't expect it to be so… _real_!

"It was so good!" I said softly, trying to not break eye contact with him.

Ron stood up and came in front of me, not breaking eye contact. He reached out his hand to me.

"Do you want to have a walk with me, Mione?" he asked with a smile.

I took his hand in agreement and stood up. Our faces are only a centimeter apart.

"Yes." I said.

He squeezed my hand and that was when I knew I wasn't dreaming. We left the common room deserted and serene.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and waiting!**

**What do you think? Review! ;)**


	10. Attempts

**Chapter10: Attempts**

**Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

I could almost _die _right now. I'd be so happy if this is the last thing that I could do on Earth – spending more time with him. I don't know if it's just me or did he really have good looks today. I like it whenever our eyes met and we're both speechless because I begin to think that our relationship is going to be more than friendship.

We walk by the lake, still hand in hand and I started to talk about Muggle stuff. I've been observing Ron whenever I talk about it. He seems to be always interested about Muggles and how they live and work. I remember the time when I gave him an alarm clock for Christmas. The look on his face made me laugh.

"Do you still have the alarm clock that I gave you for Christmas on our 2nd year?" I asked Ron.

"Yeah. Didn't you know I've been using it here in Hogwarts?" he said with a smirk.

I can't believe it. He's _actually _using it. I can feel that I'm already in heaven with him. This is _definitely_ a walk to remember.

"Really?" I cried.

"Yes. It just woke me up in the middle of the night last night…" Ron said but he suddenly stopped as if he wasn't about to tell me something. Is he keeping a secret? I don't care. As long as I'm with him, I'm happy and contented.

I changed the topic.

"Ron?" I asked and he looked at me in the eye. I could already feel my heart melt.

"Yeah?"

I asked him a question that kept on bugging me.

"Where do you want to live in the future?"

He still looked at me but he wore a puzzled expression. I clarified my question.

"I mean in what world? Do you want to stay in the Wizarding World or do you want to try living within the Muggle World?"

"I _positively _want to live in the Muggle World. They're always full of surprises!" he answered instantly with a wide grin on his face.

"I was expecting that." I muttered.

"What were you expecting, Mione?" he asked curiously.

"I was excepting what you were gonna answer - that you like the Muggle World. I realized that whenever I talk about Muggles, you look _really _interested." I explained. "I also want to live in the Muggle World with you, Ron."

Ron looked at me. I can tell that he was shocked. Then, I realized what I had just said. I almost spilled my secret. I blushed.

"I… I mean…" I stuttered.

I lowered my head in embarrassment but Ron held my chin tilted my head upward. Our eyes met leaving the two of us speechless _again_.

He slowly leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes. This is just what I wanted to happen. It's just like what happened in my dream.

I felt Ron's nose touch mine and we were just about to kiss when I heard a splash of water. The moment was gone.

**

* * *

**

In the Slytherin common room, Malfoy plopped himself down on the couch in front of the fireplace that morning. He looked glumly at the blazing fire, trying to remember what happened last night when Pansy and Blaise sat beside him.

"Good morning Draco!" Pansy said flirtatiously.

Malfoy didn't answer.

"Hey buddy, are you alright or did you just have a rough night?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe." Malfoy mumbled.

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV**

I'm still not sure if I did the right thing but that was the first idea that came into my mind – challenge Ron. I think it's kind of silly but he was so determined to get Mione back.

Maybe I should stop troubling my mind about it. I'll just think of something else.

The Qudditch today is so lame. I don't want to watch it. Of course, Gryffindor will win over Hufflepuff. I'd rather do something more important. Maybe I could go look for Mione and spend time with her. Yeah! That's right. I'll find Hermione and win her heart over Ron.

I stood up and walked to the door leaving Pansy and Blaise sitting on the couch.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Blaise said, standing up.

"I'll go with you Drakie." Pansy said, still in a flirty tone.

"No. I want to be alone." I lied.

Pansy and Blaise stayed where they are as they watch me leave the room.

"In fact, I wanted to be alone _with Mione_." I muttered to myself and smirked.

I decided to go to the Gryffindor Tower and wait for Mione outside. I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady as someone just went out.

"Draco! Wha… What are _you _doing here?"

I realized its Longbottom.

"Is Mione still in there?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Mione? Who in the world is Mione?" he said.

"I mean _Her_mione! You… you…" I said losing my temper but I stopped.

Longbottom bowed his head and said in a scared tone, "I am the last to leave the Gryffindor Tower. I woke up late and I forgot its Quidditch today. The Gryffindor Tower is now deserted."

I felt sorry for Longbottom but I left him there with his head still bowed down.

I went to the Great Hall but no one, not a ghost was there.

I decided to go out into the open to have some fresh air. Only one thing is running in my mind, _where exactly is Mione_?

I started to walk by the lake and sit under a tree but something caught my attention. Two _love birds_ were sitting under a tree. The girl has a familiar brown bushy hair and the boy was a familiar redhead. _And what are they doing? Are they about to kiss…?_

Is that _really _Mione and Ron?

If I run over there they would've kissed already. I need to distract them. I can feel my heart beating faster and my face is red with anger. I looked around and thought of something that I could do. Nothing was there except for the lake. Yes – water. I could pretend that I'm drowning.

**

* * *

**

**Ron's POV**

I was about to feel Hermione's soft kiss when I heard a splash. I looked at the lake and saw someone drowning. I sat still but Hermione stood up hastily and pulled me up. I didn't stand up. It's like my butt is glued to the grass. The next thing I knew, Hermione was already talking to me with a worried voice.

"_Ron!_ RON!" she said sacredly.

I faced her, and then the man drowning, then to her again. "What?"

"It's… It's Draco! He's _drowning_! Can't you see?" she shouted in horror.

So it was Malfoy. Is he really drowning or did he just try to distract us? _Nice try, Malfoy_.

"Let's go, Ron!"

I automatically stood up and we both ran towards the shore.

"What now?" I asked Hermione.

"Swim. You swim and save him!" she said hurriedly.

"No way. I don't want to." I disagreed.

"_How could you, Ron_?He's a friend of mine. If you don't want to save him, fine. I'll do it myself."

I really didn't mean to hurt Hermione's feelings but before I could explain, Hermione dived into the water with a splash and saved Malfoy. After a couple of minutes, they came back.

"He's unconscious. Think Hermione, think." Hermione cried.

"CPR! That's it! Okay Ron. I'll just have to mouth to mouth Draco and you press his chest like this." Hermione turned to me and began demonstrating the pressing the chest part.

I thought of something. "Wait, Mione. What about I do the mouth to mouth part and you do the pressing the chest part?"

Hermione looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, her mouth was hanging open.

"Okay." She said reluctantly. "You'll just have to give him two breaths, okay?"

"Yeah."

I slowly leaned closer to Malfoy until our faces were only an inch a part. I pretend to move more closer to Malfoy and that's when I knew that he was only pretending. He sat up stiffly and he sneered at me.

"Caught in the act, Malfoy!" I said.

Hermione was more surprised, her mouth hanging _wide _open.

Malfoy stood up unsteadily and started limping towards the castle.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

I went inside the Great Hall with Ron and Harry one morning. We sat on our respective seats when I realized that I forgot my bag for the next class, Potions.

"Ron, Harry, I forgot something at my room. I'll go get it." I said with a smile.

"Sure." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

I stood up and walked to the end of the Hall when I met Draco.

**Draco's POV**

I saw Mione enter the Great Hall with Weasley and Potter. They sat on their usual seats and I tried to look at Mione in the eyes but she just keep on moving uncomfortably like she forgot something. She said something to Weasley and Potter which I didn't heard over the noise of the crowd. I think it's my time to move. I stood up and walked briskly toward the end of the Great Hall, ignoring Pansy's annoying presence.

"Where are you going now, Drakie?" she said furiously.

Mione stood up and headed toward the door. I went near her and that's when we had a conversation again after my drowning scenario.

"Hi, Mione. Where are you going?" I asked.

I decided to wear my smirk. I can see her smile and look away.

"I need to go. You see, I forgot something in my room. I'll just go get it."

"Well, let me escort you to your room, then." I wore my heart melting smile.

We walked down the hallways and corridors when I realized Mione shiver, like she remembered something that scared her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I wrap my arm around his waist.

Hermione felt uncomfortable though and she even tried to take my arm off her waist. I let go. _What's happening to her? I mean she looks like she doesn't even want my presence anymore._ Many other questions swirled in my head.

"I just remembered something." she answered in a very small voice.

We climbed the stairs silently and no one dared to start a conversation. I just remembered something. Maybe it's my time to finish the deal. I should kiss Mione _now_.

But I felt a prickle on the back of my neck – like someone was watching us. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned slowly around. I stared at the statue on the left side of the corridor. I walked toward it and see if someone was hiding behind it. No one was there. I heard a soft thud on the door of an empty classroom across on the other side of the corridor – or is it _really _empty? I walked near it and tried to open it. I felt the doorknob in my hands when Hermione spoke.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked impatiently.

I didn't answer. I just gave her the _isn't-it-obvious-that-I'm-opening-the-door_ look.

"Well, I know you're opening the door but do you really have to do that? I still need to get my bag at my room. To be wise Draco, I think you should just accompany me to my room." she said in a mater of fact tone.

I had no choice. I followed Mione to the Gryffindor Tower silently. Once we reached it, I waited outside as Hermione went inside.

I focused back to my plan. Maybe I should tell Mione once she opened the door and step out of the Gryffindor Tower.

**Hermione's POV**

Draco can also be _annoying_ sometimes. I'd like it if he would leave at this moment.

I climbed the stairs and went inside my room. I looked for my bag on my bed but it wasn't there. I looked for it on my bedside table but it wasn't there also.

"Where could it be?" I asked myself as I place my hand under my chin.

I dropped to my knees and peeked under my bed. It was so dark under that I groped for my bag. I felt it leaning on the wall. I got it and wondered how it got there. _I didn't remember me putting it there_.

I stood up and went out of my room, climbed down the stairs and stepped out of the Gryffindor common room.

**Draco's POV**

I heard nearing footsteps inside the room, knowing it was Mione. She opened the door and met with me. I forced myself to do it _now_.

"Err… Mione, you really look wonderful today." I started.

"Really? You look handsome too, Draco." she answered with a sweet smile.

I brushed my hand on her cheek and held it. I wrapped my free arm around his waist again to pull her closer. This time, she wasn't annoyed with my arm on her waist.

I let go of her cheek and slipped my hand through her soft brown bushy hair as she put one of her arm around my neck while her hand was playing with my hair making it messier. Our eyes were locked at each other. I leaned closer to her. I can feel my forehead touch hers already when someone interrupted us.

**Ron's POV**

I looked at Hermione in the corner of my eye just to make sure that Malfoy wasn't going any near her. I was right. Malfoy _really _went near her. They even talked to each other. I can't believe Malfoy could still talk to Hermione after the drowning scenario that happened. _Be ashamed of yourself, Malfoy_.

I saw them walk together. I decided to follow her though I felt sorry for leaving Harry alone. Well, I couldn't tell Harry that I made a deal with Malfoy. I made an excuse to Harry.

"Err… Harry, I… I forgot to brush my teeth." I said.

That wasn't a really good excuse. We were just about to eat!

Harry looked confused. He mouthed _what?_

"I mean… I need to go. Just stay here and… eat." I said.

Harry did what I told him to – eat. I left him eating alone but I need to follow Malfoy. I won't let him win Hermione.

I went out of the Great Hall. I saw the two of them walking silently through the corridors. I followed them. I tried not to make any noise. Then, I saw Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. I know that he would turn around and look if someone was following them. I looked for a place to hide. I saw a statue and an empty classroom. I closed my eyes and chose were to hide. _Eenie Meenie Miney Moe!_ I opened my eyes and saw my finger pointed on the door of an empty classroom. I opened the door slowly and stepped inside without making a noise. I closed the door and leaned my back against the door. I breathed heavily and I accidentally hit my head onto the door. There was a thud that echoed in the classroom. I think Malfoy heard it outside. I had the feeling that he was about to open the door when I heard Hermione spoke. She really is my savior.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

There was no answer. Hermione continued speaking.

"Well, I know you're opening the door but do you really have to do that? I still need to get my bag at my room. To be wise Draco, I think you should just accompany me to my room." she said in a matter of fact tone.

When I heard their footsteps go fainter, I opened the door silently and went out of the classroom. I followed them and turned a corner. They came into view. I saw Hermione walk inside the common room and Malfoy was waiting for her outside. I decided to hide behind a statue. I peeked over the statue's head to know what they're doing.

Malfoy looked impatient. After a few minutes, Hermione was out of the Gryffindor Tower and walked near to Malfoy. I saw him tell something to Hermione and Hermione answered him. The next thing I knew is that they're entangled and laced with each other. I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do. All I know is that I need to stop them _right now_. _Think, Ron. Think! _A distraction! Yeah! I need to distract them to stop them.

I walked toward them silently.

"HERMIONE! Professor McGonagall is looking for us!" I exclaimed furiously. I can feel my face redder than ever.

The moment I called her, Hermione woke up to her senses and let go of Malfoy. I met Hermione's eyes. She bowed down her head and walked slowly to me. I flung my arm around her waist and started to walk away. I glared at Malfoy for the last time and I saw him sneer evilly at me with a smirk.

We walked away from Malfoy quietly. I was still astonished on what I saw. I felt like she was betraying me. Then, I felt a prickle behind my neck – a feeling of being watched. I looked around but no one was there.

After long minutes of silence which seemed like forever, Hermione urged herself to speak.

**Hermione's POV**

"D-Did you… Did you saw the… the whole thing?" I stuttered in a horrified voice.

I waited but there was no reply. I took it as a yes. Silence means yes right?

I tried to look at him. His face was crimson red – red with anger… and jealousy? Since the day that I felt sparks fly all over me, I started thinking that he likes me too. But I don't get my hopes too high.

I didn't think that I could be lured by Draco so fast. I feel so bad about what I showed him. I wasn't supposed to draw my attention on Draco. It was supposed to be on Ron but I ruined it.

The next thing I knew was we were in front of the library. Ron stopped so I stopped too. Again, I found the strength to speak.

"Is Professor McGonagall going to meet us in front of the library?"

Finally, he answered in a soft, sweet voice.

"No. She is not looking for us."

I hugged him. It was obvious that he was kind of shocked but I don't care. I love him. I love everything about him. I felt him wrap his arms around me too. I felt the warmth that is enclosed inside me as I am wrapped with his arms. I looked at him in the eyes and closed my eyes. I leaned closer to him as he leaned closer to me, the sunlight from the open window making our hair shine. Our noses touched when someone disturbed us for the _second_ time. _Why?_

**Draco's POV**

I knew it. I knew it was him who was hiding inside the empty classroom. Doesn't _he _know the word _privacy_? I think it's not even in his vocabulary. I was _so_ close to opening that door. If Mione had just been a little more patient, Weasley would be really disliked by Mione.

And now, what's he doing. He just disrupted me and Mione. I am _so_ near to winning her over him already. But it's okay. Yule Ball is still a bit far away.

I followed them to where they're going.

If Professor McGonagall is really calling them, why would Ron hide in an empty classroom and wait for us to make a scene?

Questions kept running all over my head and it kept me more curious.

After turning into a corner, I noticed that they were already in front of the library. I looked for a statue to hide and peek on because I really had a _strong _feeling that something is _going _to happen. I saw a statue depicted as a witch with big wide eyes. I hid behind it and peeked over its head. Then I saw them almost entangled with each other.

Again, I need to distract them. The last time I distracted them was when I pretended myself to drown but there was no water here. No door to bang except for the door to the library. My mind started working, thinking for a possible solution. A light bulb lit above my head. I had an idea.

I walked straight towards them. At first they were six feet away. Then, they came closer as I walk. Five, four, three, two feet until they are in front of me already. They seem not to notice me. I cleared my throat.

They both faced me, infuriation visible on their faces.

I spoke. "Err… Excuse me. Malfoy coming through. You're blocking the way. I'm going inside the library. If you could just move and stop doing what you're planning. That is a very inappropriate thing to do in front of the library."

I saw Ron almost punch me in the face but I opened my mouth and begin to speak.

"Is there something wrong in what I said? I believe what I said is true, right Mione?"

She looked away.

"All I want to do is go inside the library and read books. I'll leave you, for now." I glared at Ron furiously with a smirk.

They let go of each other and stepped aside. They both blushed. I leaved them alone and went inside the library.

**Ron's POV**

That Malfoy won't really leave us alone. I won't let him triumph.

"There's a lot of space here." I said, stretching my arms wide on the sides.

Hermione giggled.

"Why did he want to pass in the middle? Does he even _know_ the word _privacy_?" I asked.

"Oh Ron. I like it when you react like that." She said. "I say we better go back to Harry. What if something bad happened to him?" She tried to sound worried.

"Like wet his pants? I think we better go." I joked.

"Race to the Great Hall?" she chuckled.

She started running before I could even answer. I had no choice. I started chasing her.

I heard the library door open but I didn't dare look back just to see Malfoy's face pooped out of the door peeking at us.

**Draco's POV**

I closed the door and leaned my back against it. Fortunately, no one was there, not even the librarian whatever her name is.

I slowly slid my back down as it brushed on the door. I just can't believe it. Mione was already with Ron after I had just been with her. How could they? But I don't care. It would be shameful if I lose this challenge since I made this. I would never give up.

I heard running footsteps. I think they went away already. I opened the door and peeked at them. They look really happy.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

This day is turning to be crazier than I thought. First, I was with Ron and Harry at the Great Hall. Second, I was walking through the corridors with Malfoy and it freaked me out. I even got lured by his _beauty_. Then I was with Ron in front of the library. I wonder what would happen this dinner. I wish this would be just one of the normal dinners that I usually had.

I went inside the Great Hall alone. Harry and Ron were there already. I let them go without me because I still had my Muggle Studies.

I sat at our usual seats but Harry and Ron weren't there. I sat there alone. I decided to not touch my food until they're here already. I took a glance around the surroundings. The Great Hall was crowded. In the Hufflepuff table, many are standing and huddled into groups. Some are eating. All students on the Ravenclaw table are leafing through the pages of their book. While on the Slytherin table, few of them are whispering at each other. _Planning pranks_, I thought. I turned to look at our table when I saw Draco sitting beside me, our faces inches from each other. I tried to step back but someone was already sitting beside me.

"Surprised to see me, Mione?" he asked with a smirk.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" I asked.

I felt my heart beating faster. I raised my hand and put it on my chest to feel my heart beat. I breathed heavily.

"I just want to be with you again like those old days…" he babbled.

I pretended to listen to him as I look at the corner of my eyes to look for Ron and Harry. _Where are Ron and Harry? _I asked myself.

I looked at him when I realized that he is finished babbling already.

"Understand?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah!" I stuttered.

Draco looked curiously on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay, Mione?" he asked.

"Why'd you ask that?" I asked him.

"You seem like… _scared _or_ worried_."

"Scared of _you_ and worried of _Ron _and_ Harry_." I uttered under my breath.

"I didn't get that. What did you say?" he asked.

"I mean scared of _flying _and worried of _Ron_… and _Harry_." I said adding the last two words instantly.

Wait, I shouldn't have said that – worried of Ron and Harry. This is all going so wrong.

"Oh." he said.

Draco pushed himself closer to me when I heard some fighting and quarreling at the back. I turned to look. That's when I saw Ron fighting with… _Neville_? Am I dreaming? I closed my eyes and slapped myself in the face. I opened my eyes. Ron and Neville still came into view. I shrugged and sighed. I stood up and headed to Ron and Neville leaving Draco there, sitting alone on _our_ table.

I went between Ron and Neville and stretched my arms to both of them.

"Stop. STOP!" I ordered them.

They stopped fighting. I saw Harry behind Ron. And… did I just saw Ron winked at Neville? Whatever. This day is so… _weird_.

"What's the cause of this?" I faced Ron raising my voice.

"We… err… I…" he answered.

"What kind of answer is we, err, and I? And Neville," I turned to Neville, "you may go and eat now."

Neville just nodded and left without saying a single word. I turned back to Ron.

"Again, what kind of _answer _is we, err, and I? And _answer_ me properly this time. Don't you dare answer we, err, and I!"

Ron just stood there and said, "It's nothing Hermione."

"Don't tell me you punched Neville for _nothing_!" I said.

Harry went between Ron and me and said, "It was _really_ nothing. Why don't we just eat? We're starving."

"Okay." Ron answered.

They left me standing there as they went to our usual seats. I sighed again. I followed them and ate dinner without saying a word to them.

**Ron's POV**

Harry and I decided to sleep first before going to the Great Hall and eat dinner. It's our free time. We could do whatever we want.

I woke up with a start. I felt there's something going to happen. I looked at the time. It was already dinner. Hermione might be waiting for us already. I looked at Harry who was still asleep. I woke him up and we went down to the Great Hall. On our way, we met Neville.

"Hey Neville!" I greeted.

"Err… guys… could you accompany me to the bathroom?" he asked.

Harry and I laughed.

"You see, I'm afraid I might meet Professor Snape on my way. And I don't want to be alone." He explained.

"Okay." Harry said.

We went to the bathroom with Neville. Then we headed to the Great Hall to eat dinner. I saw Malfoy sitting with Hermione. I stopped dead in my tracks. Neville and Harry followed suit. I saw him talk to her. By the way, why is _he_ sitting on _our _seats? The moment he got closer to Hermione, I knew that he was going to make an attempt to kiss her and win her over me. I need to distract them again. I need to get Hermione over here. I looked at Neville and thought of the only possible way.

"Neville?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Punch me." I said without taking my eyes off of the two.

"What? I didn't hear that." He said.

"_Punch me_." I repeated.

"Are you _mental_?" he asked.

"Sorry Neville but if you don't punch me, I'll have to punch you."

"Alright." said Neville with a confused look on his face.

We fought until Hermione was already between the two of us.

"Stop. STOP!" she said.

We stopped fighting. I winked at Neville just to say that this is nothing personal.

"What's the cause of this?" Hermione faced me, raising her voice.

"We… err… I…" I answered.

"What kind of answer is we, err, and I? And Neville," she turned to Neville, "you may go and eat now."

Neville just nodded and left without saying a single word. She turned back to face me.

"Again, what kind of _answer _is we, err, and I? And _answer_ me properly this time. Don't you dare answer we, err, and I!"

I just stood there and said, "It's nothing Hermione."

"Don't tell me Neville punched you for _nothing_!" Hermione said.

Harry went between me and Hermione and said, "It was _really_ nothing. Why don't we just eat? We're starving."

"Okay." I answered.

We ate lunch silently without saying a word to each other.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

I finished eating first and waited for Harry and Ron to finish eating. When all of us are finished, we stood up altogether and headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

As we stepped out of the Great Hall, I finally spoke.

"I'll just go to the bathroom."

We parted ways. I turned a corner and the bathroom came into view. I felt the feeling of being watched but I didn't look back. I just simply want to go to the bathroom.

As soon as I went out of the bathroom, I saw Draco leaning his back against the wall, his hands slipped into his pocket, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well, I just want to tell you something very important Mione."

"Yeah? What is it?"

I leaned my back against the wall beside him. He stepped in front of me, our faces inches from each other _again_. He stretched out his arms, one hand was leaning on the wall beside my face, the other on the other side of my face. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Hermione Granger, I… I…" he began to say.

I pushed him away. "You know Draco, this isn't going to work. And this day is freaking me out. Maybe we should talk next time. Bye!" I said hastily.

I headed back to the Gryffindor Tower leaving Draco astounded and speechless.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	11. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 11: The Yule Ball**

**This is gonna be so fun!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the songs included in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

Okay! Tonight is the night that many waited for so long. Someone shouldn't spoil it for me or for others. Everything needs to be perfect. My gown, check! My make-up, check! My hair, check! Well, it seems to be that I'm ready after all those butt-aching hours sitting on a chair and fixing this hair of mine. I need to go. Draco must've been waiting for me at the Great Hall already. I told him to wait for me at the bottom of the stairs.

Speaking of Draco, I kind of treated him rudely these past few days. But I guess he deserved it after all those years which he spent unwisely. He did nothing but tease us. Past is past. Maybe I should let go of the past like what he did. He forgot all that happened and changed. Draco is very outstanding.

I wonder what Ginny and Luna would look like. Ginny could be wearing an aqua blue sleeveless, knee-length dress which has glitters on the bottom part of the skirts and a small bow with ribbons lying loosely at her back. Luna might be wearing a yellow sunny knee-length dress that was fitted her chest tightly and fluently flows down upon her knees. Harry could be wearing his usual dress robes. And . . . Ron. (I let out a giggle) I wish he would wear something . . . different this time perhaps, the one more appropriate for this occasion. If I'm correct in all of this, then I _really_ am a know-it-all.

I found myself standing at the top of the staircase. At first, I didn't see Draco but then I saw him wearing a black American tux. I wonder where he got that. He was talking to Crabbe. I saw him look at me. Then he looked at Crabbe again. And he looked at me in awe. He seemed to be surprised.

* * *

Hermione was wearing a blossomy pink cocktail dress. There was a fainted lavender color around her waist. Her hair was smooth, glossy and straight until it reached the end of her hair which has small ringlets that lay on her shoulders and back. The moment Draco saw her, Draco remembered the color of the leaves of a cherry tree.

Draco's eyes were only focused on Hermione while she was making her way down the stairs.

"Hi, Mione." Draco said with his usual heart-melting smile.

"Hello!" Hermione said.

She didn't seem to mind Draco. She was obviously looking for someone else. Crabbe cleared his throat.

"I'll be going now, Malfoy." Crabbe whispered on Malfoy's ear.

Draco turned to me and reached his hand out to me. I held it and we walked toward the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looks . . . wonderful! The usual wooden tables and chairs are gone which are replaced by grand ones. There are also balloons of different colors that lay on the ground. There is a stage in the middle so that the people can surround the stage. The place is lit with multi – colored lights.

"Wow." Hermione muttered under her breath as she made a turn to see everything that is there. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Draco said, his eyes laid only to Hermione.

Hermione made a giggle and pulled him with her toward her friends. Ginny was there with his partner which Hermione had never seen in her past years in Hogwarts but he's kind of cute too. Luna came into view, passed by in front of them and ran to the stage with a boy with him. Harry came with her tall partner. Ron wasn't there yet. Hermione had been looking for Ron since she met Draco down the staircase.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said. Her eyes were on Ginny's dress. "I knew it! I was right!" She looked at Luna who was still running to the stage. "Yup."

"What is she talking about?" Ginny asked Malfoy.

"No idea." Malfoy said and shrugged.

"Shall we go take a table?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ginny said.

Ginny, her partner, Hermione and Draco sat on a table for four near them, leaving Harry and his tall partner. Hermione started the conversation.

"May I ask what your name is?" Hermione asked facing Ginny's partner.

"I'm Justin." said Justin.

"Oh." Malfoy said. He must be also thinking who he is. "From which house?"

"Ravenclaw." Justin said.

"Blood status?" Draco solicited.

"Half-blood."

"Your father?"

"Wizard."

"So your mother probably is a Muggle." Malfoy said.

Hermione elbowed Draco on the rib. "Ow." Hermione glared at him.

"I'm Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"You're a _Malfoy_?" Justin said almost standing in his seat. He reached out his hand to Malfoy. "I am _so _pleased to meet you."

Draco took Justin's hand and shook it.

"And I'm Hermione." Hermione said after they shook their hands.

"Okay."

"May I ask why I haven't seen you around before?" Hermione asked.

Justin opened his mouth to speak but he was distracted by the loud sound of trumpets as Dumbledore, the heads of the houses, and the other professors entered the Great Hall. They all sat together at the front.

Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke. "I want this to be a perfect night. So, let's get started. Let the Ball begin.

Everyone stood up with their partners and surrounded the stage. They all danced to a slow Muggle song "That Should Be Me" by a Muggle singer, Justin Bieber.

_Everybody's laughin' in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

Draco thought that the song was perfect so she asked Mione the question that kept bugging him that night.

"Mione may I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Draco looked straight at Hermione's eyes.

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_

_Cause baby I didn't._

Hermione reminisced back the moments when he was with Draco and he was happy but he was much happier whenever she's with Ron.

"Only as a friend, Draco. I'm sorry. Only one person has my heart." Hermione answered trying not to look at Draco in the eyes.

Draco's eyes instantly became watery.

_That should be me holdin' your hand_

_That should be me makin' you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

Draco sang along with the song.

"That should be me feelin' your kiss. That should be me buyin' you gifts. This is so wrong. I can't go on 'till you believe that that should be me." He thought the meaning of the song was perfect for his situation right now.

* * *

Ron was watching Malfoy and Hermione. He didn't mind his partner. When the chorus part of the song came, he sang along.

"That should be me, holdin' your hand. That should be me makin' you laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me." He was jealous so he thought that he should be in Draco's place.

* * *

After the song they all sat down. Draco said that he wanted to go to the bathroom. Dumbledore stepped again and spoke.

"I decided to have a surprise dance. Boys should look for another partner and choose whoever they like whether your friend, sister, or girlfriend. Get moving boys. You don't want to end up with no partner." Dumbledore said and he nodded down at Ron.

Ron already knew that this was his chance. He ran toward Hermione and knelt down before her.

"Hermione, would you like to dance with me?" Ron asked looking at Hermione in the eyes.

"Of course, Ron. Of course!" Hermione said, standing up.

They were the first couple to dance at the middle of the Great Hall until the floor was crowded. The music started and the couples danced. Some remained on their seats.

"Who's singing? She has an amazing voice." Hermione asked.

Ron looked up at the stage and saw Luna and Neville holding microphones.

"You'll never believe this. Luna and Neville." Ron snorted.

"They're singing a duet, eh?" Hermione said with a giggle.

"This Muggle song is called _Can I have this dance_." Luna said in the microphone.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step._

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide._

"So why did you pick me?" Hermione asked. "There are other pretty girls there."

"I want to spend this night with the most wonderful woman not only tonight but since I met her." Ron said still looking at Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione blushed and leaned closer to Ron. She even tilted her head to his shoulder.

"You're so romantic, Ron." Hermione complimented.

"Only for the lady that _always_ gets my attention. You deserve it." Ron said sweetly.

Hermione smiled as Neville and Luna continued singing.

"I think I'm the first one to tell you that you're gorgeous Hermione." Ron said.

Hermoine giggled. "You are so charming, Ron Weasley."

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you._

_Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better._

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering . . . do you . . . love me?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Ron! I love you! I really, really love you! I've been waiting for years for you to ask me that." She almost cried.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.

"_Yes._ YES!" Hermione answered.

Ron raised his wand and muttered "_Lumos_."

Dumbledore saw it and the ceiling magically opened. Everyone saw it then, there has been a fireworks display.

"Wow. Wonderful, isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Very wonderful." Ron answered his eyes locked only on Hermione.

"You planned this, didn't you? That's why he nodded at you a while ago." Hermione guessed.

"It's so hard to hide things from a know-it-all. Yes, Hermione. I planned all of these." Ron told the truth.

"You are so sweet, Ron." Hermione said.

Then the song changed. "We give you this Muggle song called _Kissin' U_ by a Muggle singer, Miranda Cosgrove." Neville said.

_Sparks fly. It's like electricity._

_I might die when I forget how to breathe._

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be._

"I know that song!" Hermione said.

"Then sing to it!" Ron said with a smile.

"Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find falls right into place. You're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissin u. When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been asking in my head like: _Are you the one_, _Should I really trust_. Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' . . ." Hermione sang but he was cut off when Ron kissed her full on the lips.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and played with her soft hair with her free hand. Hermione played with Ron's red hair and her other arm wrapped around his neck. All the people stopped watching the fireworks display and watched the couple kissing instead.

"This one's more wonderful to watch than those fireworks." Someone said.

Hermione heard this so she let out a soft giggle and the two let go of each other. They breathed heavily, not minding the people watching them.

Harry stepped out of the crowd. "Good job, Ron!" he said.

Ginny stepped out of the crowd too. "Great, Hermione." she said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry walked closer to Ginny. Ginny blushed. Harry knelt down and whispered something to Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione. Hermione winked at Ginny. Hermione and Ron continued to kiss. Harry and Ginny kissed too.

* * *

Malfoy came back from the bathroom. She saw all the people watching two couples kissing at the center. She recognized that it was Hermione and Ron. He ran back crying toward the bathroom again. He lost two things. He lost Hermione and he lost the challenge that he made up between him and Ron.

* * *

**And my story ends here. :)**

**Review!**


End file.
